混血の少女: Konketsu no Shoujo
by Serene Fairy
Summary: Tanaka Yumi, a half-breed girl who was expelled from her previous school, arrives in St. Ishiyama. As she tries to adjust to life in St. Ishiyama, she suddenly becomes a target for assassins, the same ones who killed her mother. But things look up when a certain Pillar General decides to help her control her powers and defeat the assassins. A darker rewrite of 'Konketsu no Shoujo'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I've decided to rewrite 'Konketsu no Shoujo', because I think I can make it so much better than what I originally wrote. So, this new version will be changed a bit, but the storyline will remain the same. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Notes: Pairings are Hecadoth x OC, Furuichi x Agiel, and an established Oga x Hilda. The title means 'The Half-Breed Girl'. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- Putting My Walls Up<strong>

I arrive at St. Ishiyama Academy, wearing the girls' uniform, my long brown hair flowing past my shoulders. I take a deep breath and walk towards the school. I've heard that the special class, the class I'm transferring into, consists of delinquents from the sister school Ishiyama High School. My dark amber eyes stare up at the school in determination. _Okay, Yumi. Remember. Do not lose control. You don't want a repeat of what happened in Vancouver._

My name is Tanaka Yumi. I'm an eighteen year old, Japanese-Canadian third-year high school student who has just moved from Vancouver to Ishiyama with my dad, Tanaka Tomohiro. I may look normal, but I'm not normal. I'm far from a normal human. And for that reason, I don't get close to anyone.

"Sheesh, this uniform is just too constricting!" A girl's voice sighs in annoyance as I walk through the hallways.

Raising my head up slightly, I see a girl with crimson-red hair in two braids and a guy with long, slightly unruly black hair, both of them wearing the St. Ishiyama uniforms. I can only see their backs, though, so I can't tell who they are. However, I can sense a demonic aura from them, increasing my suspicions even more.

"We have no choice, Agiel," a male's voice says. "If we're supposed to be moving in with him, we have to get used to wearing such uniforms and acting like high school students. If we wear our standard uniforms, people will become suspicious."

_Huh? Who could they be? _I wonder. Although, the name Agiel sounds rather familiar. As if sensing my presence, the two of them turn around to face me. Right then, I notice the fish ears on the male as well as the black tattoo on his face, and it hits me. These two are Pillar Generals from Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division!

"Yo," the black-haired male says. "Who're you?"

"Huh? Oh, my name's Tanaka," I introduce. "I'm new here. You?"

"My name's Hecadoth," the male introduces.

"And my name's Agiel," the girl greets, smiling at me. "You're kind of cute, you know?"

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… thanks…?" I thank, unsure of how to respond to such a comment.

The rest of the walk to the class is silent. Eventually, we reach the special class and walk inside. I see our teacher, Saotome-sensei, at the front of the classroom. "Alright, brats! We have three transfer students in our class." He gestures to Hecadoth and Agiel. "These two have transferred from Akumano Academy. I'll let them introduce themselves."

Hecadoth bows, a polite smile on his face. "Starting today, my friend and I will be transferring here as students. My name is Hecadoth, and I hope to become good acquaintances with you," he introduces.

"And my name is Agiel! Nice to meet you!" Agiel adds, smiling as she bows.

Some of the students are stunned. "Ehhh? What are these Akumano bastards doing here?!" a guy with a lip-chain demands.

"How can they just show up here like that?!" another guy with a pompadour demands.

"Okay, you two have a seat next to Furuichi," Saotome-sensei says.

I then stand at the front of the class. "My name is Tanaka Yumi," I introduce. "It's nice to meet you all." I then take the desk that's located in the back.

The lessons start for the day and I try and make myself unnoticeable to the class. Then again, not everyone's paying attention to the lesson that's being taught, so I manage to succeed.

When the lunch bell rings, I decide to go to the library instead of eating my lunch. While I walk to the library, I see so many students walking around with a particular group of friends. Practically everyone is friends with someone. And here I am, someone who has no friends. Not that I care. I'm better off without friends. If I make friends, if I let people in, I'll end up getting too attached, and they'll get hurt. I don't want to see people getting hurt because they got involved in my current problem. Not only that, they might not accept me if they find out what I really am.

"Tanaka-san." I turn and see Principal Isurugi in the hallway. "Come to my office. I need to talk to you."

"Uh… okay…?" I trail off as I follow him.

Upon reaching the office, I'm surprised to see Dad here. "Dad? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I feel that I need to be here for this," Dad tells me. "You need to know what's going on."

Principal Isurugi sits down behind his desk and I stand in front of the desk. "What is it that you need to talk to me about?" I ask.

He looks up at me with serious eyes. "We need to warn you," he tells me. "You are in grave danger, Tanaka-san."

"Huh?" I ask, confused. "I'm… I'm in danger?"

He nods. "You lost control and you were expelled from your school in Canada as a result," he says.

Wait, how does he know?! "How… How did you know?" I ask, now wary.

Dad smiles slightly. "I was a former student here, remember?" he recalls. "I told him about the incident and he allowed me to enroll you here, Yumi. Besides, you'll be safer here. There are others like you here as well, especially in the special class."

I nod slowly. "Who's coming after me?" I ask. "And why?"

Principal Isurugi lowers his eyes solemnly. "A group of demons that severely hate your kind," he says. "The same one that abducted, tortured, and murdered your mother."

My eyes widen in shock. "But… why?"

"They want to finish what they've started," Dad says tersely. "Ever since you lost control, they now know you exist and now, they will stop at nothing until you're dead. So please, don't lose control ever again."

I nod. "Y-Yeah…"

"You're free to go," Principal Isurugi tells me. As I walk to the door, he calls me again. "Tanaka-san, just one last warning."

"Yeah?"

He gives me a serious look. "Do not ever fight them, even if they confront you." He says this as an order.

As I sit in class, I can't help but silently thank Principal Isurugi in my head. I really owe both him and Dad a lot. So to repay them, I will keep control of myself, even if it costs my life. I must learn to control myself, or else, I'll hurt others and I don't want that to happen again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- The Strategist and the Pillar Generals<strong>

It's been a few weeks since my first day here and I guess I've adjusted pretty well in this class. As I sit in my desk, I hear the sounds of conversation between various people. Nearby, I see Hecadoth wince upon hearing Yuka squeal 'Crazy!' over something. As he looks around the classroom, he seems a bit unimpressed by the delinquents.

"Hey, Tanaka-senpai!" I look up and see a silver-haired boy standing next to my desk, a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, what's your name?" I ask politely.

"I'm Furuichi," he introduces. "Would you like me to show you around St. Ishiyama? I could show you, Hecadoth, and Agiel around the school if you want."

At first I'm about to say no, but that would be rude. "Sure, thanks for the offer," I thank. "And you can just call me Yumi if you want."

He smiles. "Sure thing, and no problem!" he replies before sitting in his desk next to Hecadoth and Agiel.

When lunchtime rolls around, I follow Furuichi around the school as he shows the two Pillar Generals and I around. While showing us the school cafeteria, we see a guy with orange-bleached hair and a girl with brown hair in two pigtails come up to us. "Yo, Furuichi!" the guy greets.

"Hey Yamamura, Azusa-chan," Furuichi greets back. The girl, now known as Azusa, looks at us.

"Ehh, are these the new transfer students from Macau?" she asks. She turns to Hecadoth curiously. "Ohhh, he looks kind of cute! But why does he have fish ears?"

"It was something he was born with," Agiel interjects.

I have to admit, I'm a bit surprised that people don't freak out so much, and they take all information about demons pretty well. In fact, if they think that Hecadoth and Agiel are really from Macau, then they're gonna get the wrong ideas about Macau.

"Oh, you're the new girl from Canada, right?" the boy, now known as Yamamura, asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. My name's Yumi," I introduce.

"Hold on, what are your names?" Azusa asks the Pillar Generals.

"Hecadoth," Hecadoth replies.

"And I'm Agiel," Agiel adds.

"Hecadoth and Agiel, huh? Nice names! Well, we'll see you around, Furuichi!" Yamamura waves to us as he and Azusa walk ahead. "And enjoy Japan, you three!"

I turn to Furuichi. "Speaking of which, where are Hecadoth and Agiel staying?" I ask.

"We're going to be staying with Furuichi," Agiel tells me. "We'll be moving into his house tonight. I hope that his family's nice."

Furuichi then turns to them. "Before you two move in, let me just establish some key things about our home. First off, when my sister has her friends over, just ignore them when they start their shipping wars and all that. Next, do not interrupt them when they're watching their favourite drama on TV…" He continues with a few more guidelines, and I can't help but smile in amusement at them.

"Can you tell me who all are in the class?" I ask when he's done.

"Well, there's the Tohoshinki, the Red Tails, Good Night Shimokawa, Killer Machine Abe, the MK5, the Sanada brothers, and Oga Tatsumi, the Baby-on-Back Brawler," he tells me.

"So, Yumi-chan, where do you live?" Agiel asks me.

"I live with my dad," I reply. "It's been just me and my dad since I was four."

"Really?" Furuichi asks. "What about your mom?"

I stiffen slightly. I don't like talking about my mom's death out loud, especially to people whom I've just met. I shake my head. "I… I don't want to talk about it," I say quietly, walking ahead.

At some point, when I walk outside, my music in my ears, a book in my hands, I suddenly see five rough-looking people I've seen in class before come up to me. "Yo, Tanaka!" the ringleader calls, sneering at me. "Do you know who we are?"

I tilt my head to the side in confusion, raising an eyebrow. "Should I know who you are?" I ask.

"Well, duh!" one of them retorts. "We're the MK5, Ishiyama's top delinquents!"

I nod slowly. "Well, nice to meet you," I say, walking past them. However, I find my path being blocked by them again. "Excuse me, but may I please get through?" I ask as politely as I can. _What's with these guys? _

"Listen up, girly!" the ringleader sneers. "We're challenging you to a fight, got it? Just to see if you're worth being recognized by all of Ishiyama!"

By now, it seems that we've attracted a crowd, which consists of the special class, Furuichi, the Pillar Generals, and a few St. Ishiyama students. Unfortunately, I'm not really a serious fighter, and the only time I become a fighter is when I lose control. But there's no way am I doing that. Instead, I try and put an end to the taunts. "I'm sorry, but I'm not interested," I tell them firmly. "Now please, can you let me through?"

"How dare you!" the ringleader snarls. "That's it, you asked for it!" He lunges at me right then, aiming a punch at my stomach. However, I manage to avoid the punch by doing a quick side step. The guy glares at me and aims another punch, which I manage to block with my arm. I then do a swift fouette, tripping him over.

Almost everyone stares at me in shock.

"Whoa, did you see that?"

"Yeah, Tanaka totally just tripped him over!"

I inwardly sigh. It looks like I have no choice but to defend myself. Well, it's a good thing I know some karate.

The second guy comes charging at me, and I quickly duck under his fist before doing a swift roundhouse-style kick at him, landing my feet in a plie position, maintaining my balance. I then give a stern glare at the remaining three. "Listen up," I say. "I have no interest in starting any fights, so don't provoke me. However, if I have to defend myself, then expect me to _really _retaliate back."

I walk back inside the school building, ignoring the surprised stares of everyone.

"What kind of fighting was that…?"

"That didn't even look like fighting."

"Yeah, it was more like dance."

For the rest of the day, I try to avoid eye contact with other people, feeling a bit embarrassed for actually fighting. In my defense, I was defending myself, but I still didn't expect all this attention. Especially when the same guy with a pompadour comes up to me and asks me how much money will I accept if I become his follower.

"Yumi-chan!" I look up and see Oomori Nene, a red-haired girl who's a member of the Red Tails. "Why don't you join the Red Tails? You'd be a great member."

I shake my head. "Thanks, but no thanks," I say. "I'm not looking to join any gangs." This answer seems to surprise not only her, but her fellow members as well.

_If I joined, there'll be a higher expectation of my fighting skills. I don't want them to be suspicious, especially if I ever accidentally lose control. _I do not want a repeat of the Vancouver Incident. Ever.

As I walk home from school, I clutch onto my blazer, shivering slightly. The temperatures are definitely starting to drop. Though, not as chilly as what I'm used to in Canada, it's still pretty chilly. "Demons…" I muse quietly to myself. "Just how many are here?" I wonder as I look around the city, admiring the view. Ishiyama's not such a bad place to live in. It's actually pretty nice with all the buildings lit up and the sound of fun, catchy J-pop music playing from several shops.

When I turn around the corner, I see Furuichi walking with a tall teen boy with messy brown hair and a green-haired baby on his back, as well as a blonde-haired girl in a gothic-lolita style dress. We stop upon seeing each other.

"Oh! Yumi, I didn't expect to see you here!" Furuichi greets. "Yumi, this is Oga, Baby Beel, and Hilda-san." He introduces me to the three people next to him.

I give a slight bow. "Nice to meet you," I say. Right then, I sense the demonic aura around Hilda-san and Baby Beel. That's when I realize it. Hilda-san's a demon maidservant! And Baby Beel is actually Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV! I've read enough about the Demon World to know about the different types of demons and other information, so I know about Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, Demon Maidservants, the Great Demon Lord, his sons, and about contractors. However, this still surprises me, for some reason.

"What're you guys doing out here?" I ask.

"Hilda and I had to go shopping for ingredients for croquettes tonight," Oga says.

"So, where's Hecadoth and Agiel?" I ask as we walk across the overpass together.

"They're at my place, trying to adjust to the new environment," Furuichi says. "The introductions actually went better than expected. Hecadoth's going to be sleeping in my room, and Agiel's going to be sleeping in my sister's room."

I nod. "I was just on my way back home from school," I say. Right then, Baby Beel starts pointing at me and acting restless.

"Oi, Yumi," Furuichi then says. "About what happened with the MK5. What kind of fighting was that? Like, that didn't look much like fighting, it was like art!"

I look down, feeling a bit embarrassed. "You see, when I lived in Vancouver, I used to take competitive ballet since I was a kid. And, I guess the moves rubbed off on me and mixed in with whatever karate I know," I say.

Baby Beel continues to act restless and point at me while blabbering something in his baby talk. I stare in confusion at the baby. "What's with him?" I ask.

"He's just hungry," Hilda-san replies. Although, I can see her looking at me in suspicion. Fortunately, we reach a four-way in the neighbourhood.

"Well, I'm heading this way, so I'll see you tomorrow," I say, waving at them politely. "Good night."

That night, when I'm taking a shower, I think about today's events. Could it be possible that Hilda-san and Baby Beel know about what I am? Is that why they acted rather suspicious of me? I'll figure it out tomorrow, I guess. If I try and figure it out now, I'll end up getting a headache. Wait, why am I caring? I shouldn't be caring so much! If I care, I'll forget about my main task. I have to keep it a secret. Nothing can distract me from it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a little filler chapter. The plot will pick up in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Also, I might try and update 'Furuichi the Lieutenant' sometime soon, but for now, I want to get this story out. **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- A Weekend in Ishiyama<strong>

"Yumi, why don't you go out and explore Ishiyama?" Dad suggests.

It's a regular Saturday morning, and I've planned to spend it watching anime and reading books. "What's there to do?" I ask.

"Well, there's a local theme park called Ishiyama Land, and there are several arcades and shops in downtown Ishiyama," he tells me. "I don't want you to only sit in the house and watch anime. Go on and explore the city."

"Okay," I say. "But what about you?"

"I have to go to the police station right now," he says, putting his hat on. "Have some fun and loosen up a bit. I'll see you soon."

I change into a yellow long-sleeved shirt, a multi-coloured cardigan, a stylishly frayed jean skirt, some black leggings, and a pair of red high-top sneakers. I brush my hair back into a side ponytail, put my surgical mask around my nose and mouth, and take my purse with me before heading out. "I'm leaving now, Dad!"

"Be safe!" he calls back.

I walk all the way to downtown Ishiyama and look around, admiring the sights. "What can I do?" I murmur to myself. I first see a clothing store and decide to look in the store. However, when I enter the store, I see Oomori Nene, Hanazawa Yuka, Tanimura Chiaki, Asuka Ryoko, and Kunieda Aoi, the members of the Red Tails!

Right then, Yuka looks up and sees me. "Ehhh? Hey guys, Yumi's here!" she exclaims, pointing over to me.

Nene turns to look at me. "Oh, Yumi!" she greets. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"H-Hi…" I greet, my voice muffled by the surgical mask. _Oh well, I guess it won't be too bad to just try and talk to them._

Aoi walks up to me, smiling. "What're you doing here, Yumi?" she asks.

"I was just exploring the city," I say in a polite manner. _She seems like a nice girl._

"Cool. Do you want to hang out with us?" Ryoko offers.

I reluctantly nod my head. "I'll hang out with you only in this store," I say. "Afterwards, I'm going back on my own."

I look through the racks of clothes, trying to see if I can find anything cute and nice. I eventually come across a white blouse with flower patterns decorating it, as well as a small tube of holly berry-scented hand cream.

"That's all you're getting?" Nene asks.

I nod. "Yeah, I think this is enough," I say as I pay for it. "Well, see you around!" I call to the Red Tails as I exit the store.

After a while, I find a manga store and I walk inside. I look through the shelves of different series, trying to find one that interests me.

"Need help with anything?" I look up and to my surprise, I see Tojo Hidetora, one of my classmates!

"Tojo-kun?" I ask, surprised. He gives a slight grin at me.

"Hey Tanaka," he grins. "What is it that you need?"

"Can you recommend some good manga for me?" I ask.

"Sure." He shows me through the shelves. "So, our current bestseller is Gohan-kun. It's very popular among everyone: kids, teens, even adults. It's a very good manga, and the anime is a big hit as well. However, another big hit is _Shingeki no Kyojin_. Have you heard of either?"

"I've heard of _Shingeki no Kyojin_, but not Gohan-kun," I reply. Tojo hands me the first volume of Gohan-kun.

"You should try Gohan-kun," he tells me. "Here you go."

I smile at him. "Thanks, Tojo-kun," I thank him.

After paying for the manga, I exit the shop, humming to myself. I look at the cover of the book and smile to myself. It looks like a cute manga, especially since Gohan-kun looks rather cute. I place the book back into the bag and I look up to see Hecadoth, Agiel, and Furuichi.

"Yumi, is that you?" Furuichi asks.

I nod. "Yeah, it's me," I reply. "What're you doing here?" I ask.

"I was just showing Hecadoth and Agiel around downtown Ishiyama," he tells me. "You?"

"I'm also looking around downtown Ishiyama," I reply.

"Well then, you want to come with us as well?" Furuichi offers.

"Uh, sure," I say.

We walk through the streets of downtown Ishiyama, looking around as we pass by a group of maid cosplayers from a nearby maid cafe. Hecadoth and Agiel look at them in confusion as they hand out flyers and food samples.

"Why are there so many demon maidservants here?" Agiel asks in confusion.

"Which demon do they serve?" Hecadoth asks, raising an eyebrow. "If that demon catches them neglecting their duties, then they'll receive a very hefty punishment."

Furuichi laughs. "They're not demon maidservants," he says. "They're maid cosplayers who work at maid cafes." He then turns to me. "So, Tanaka, what's Canada like?"

I think for a moment. "It's a nice country," I say. "Vancouver, which is the city I'm from, it's one of the most diverse cities in Canada. It has a huge Japanese community and there's a lot of people of many different cultures. I get along with the Japanese community in Vancouver and my own group of friends is pretty diverse as well. One is Japanese, one is from France, one is Irish, one is Jewish, and another is South Indian."

"How cold does it get there?" Agiel asks.

"It depends," I reply. "Some areas, especially the prairie provinces and the maritime provinces, can get pretty cold in the winter. However, some areas have very pleasant winters. In fact, this kind of cold weather is nothing." I turn to look at the Pillar Generals. "What's it like where you came from?"

I've decided to not reveal that I know about demons yet, just in case.

"Where I come from?" Hecadoth asks. "I was born near the coast in a cooler area. While summers are pleasant there, it's winters that are quite chilling to the bone."

"I was born inland in a tropical area," Agiel says. "It's summer all-year round over there!"

"How do you two like Japan so far?" I ask.

Agiel shrugs. "It's a nice place," she replies. "If anything, Furuichi's family is so welcoming and friendly. Especially his sister."

"I agree," Hecadoth adds. "His family has treated us very well when we first introduced ourselves and moved in."

"Huh? Yumi-chan?" To our surprise, we see the Red Tail girls in front of a cafe. Right then, Agiel's eyes light up in excitement.

"Aoi-chan!" she exclaims happily, running up to her. Kunieda simply stands there, looking awkward as Agiel asks her lots of questions. Nene looks at Furuichi in surprise.

"Oi, Creepichi," she calls. "How do you know the guys from Macau?"

"Oh, they've moved into my place," he replies. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead, right then. "However, now my sister thinks I'm in an open relationship with the both of them because of the slight innuendos they've dropped!"

"How were we supposed to know that your sister liked the Boys' Love genre?" Agiel asks. "It was only Hecadoth who made the comments that sounded like innuendos, I don't see why I'm being dragged into this. My comments only sounded flirty." A small pout forms on her face.

I raise an eyebrow. "Uh… am I missing out on something?" I ask.

Furuichi sighs. "Yesterday, Hecadoth had made a few comments to me, like 'call me again, lieutenant', and 'you should let me have control of your body'. And it just so happened that my sister was nearby and now she thinks I'm bi and in an open relationship because Agiel makes flirtatious comments towards me as well."

I chuckle slightly, glad that no one can see me smile through my mask.

"Yo, Furuichi!" We turn and see Oga and Hilda-san walking through the streets, holding hands.

"Hey, Oga," Furuichi greets. "You two on a date?"

"Dabuh!" Right then, Baby Beel peers over Oga's back.

"What're you doing here?" Hilda-san asks, glaring at Hecadoth and Agiel.

"The same could be said to you," Hecadoth retorts.

"I'm just showing them around," Furuichi replies, trying to calm down the atmosphere. He then starts to lead us away from Oga, Hilda, Beel-chan, and the Red Tails. "How about we get going now?"

For the rest of the day, the four of us just wander around the city, looking around and talking about random things. However, a thought quickly occurs to me. Do they know about what I am? I feel like Hecadoth and Agiel have been suspicious of me. I try and brush this aside as I tell Dad about my day. I'll cross that bridge when I get there.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter's in Furuichi's point of view as a suggestion from Devlin Dracul. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- A Day in the Life of Furuichi Takayuki (and Agiel and Hecadoth)<strong>

_**(Furuichi's POV)**_

"Finally!" I exclaim to myself as I get out of bed. It's a Sunday, and I have a lot planned out for today! Well, more like, I'm going to play video games and watch _Shingeki no Kyojin_ today. However, I notice that Hecadoth isn't in his futon. Oh well. He probably got up already. When thinking about them, my mind suddenly flashes back to when both him and Agiel had moved into my house.

"_Starting today, my comrade and I will be living here under your care," Hecadoth says, kneeling on the ground and smiling pleasantly as both him and Agiel giving a polite bow to my parents and my sister Honoka. "My name is Hecadoth, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, think of me as your new son-in-law."_

_"And my name is Agiel. Please, think of me as your new daughter-in-law," Agiel adds._

_"Hold on! They're gonna take that the wrong way! And r__eally, you guys?!" I snap, feeling kind of embarrassed, especially since both Hecadoth and Agiel are in their Pillar uniforms! "You couldn't change into something else?!"_

"_Is there something wrong with our outfits?" Agiel asks, slightly confused. _

_My jaw drops open in shock. "Hell yeah! Just look at your outfit, Agiel!" I nearly shout. "It's only a bikini and a trenchcoat!"_

_"And is there a problem with our introductions?" Hecadoth asks, looking rather amused._

_Again, my jaw drops open. "Hell yeah! Everyone's already frozen in shock!" _

_Sure enough, Mom looks like she's about to have a heart attack, Dad looks very confused at the situation, and Honoka's just staring at me like I'm creepy._

_"Isn't this the custom in this country?" Hecadoth asks. I glare at him when I realize that he's enjoying this._

_"Uh, Takayuki?" Mom asks. "Are they transfer students from Macau? How do you know them so well?"_

"_W-Well, you see-" However, Hecadoth cuts me off._

"_He's our lieutenant," he replies, a rather sly look on his face. "And a great lieutenant he is. It was amazing to be inside of him."_

_At that, my jaw drops open even further. Now my family will never look at me the same way again!_

"_I got to take great care of him after," Agiel adds, smiling cheerfully. "It was a lot of fun!"_

_I facepalm. Great, do they even realize that their words have double meanings?! _

_Dad looks at me in surprise. "Takayuki, I never even knew you were like that!" he exclaims. "You should've told us!"_

"_No, no! It's not like that!" I try and insist. However, Mom just gives the two of them a warm smile._

"_Well then, you two are most welcome to stay here," she says kindly. "We're very glad to have you here, Hecadoth-kun, Agiel-chan."_

"_No, we should be thanking you for your hospitality," Agiel replies, smiling sweetly. "You may just call me Agiel."_

"_Likewise, you may call me Hecadoth," Hecadoth adds, a polite smile on his face. _

So yeah, that's pretty much how it went. Despite my mortification, the good thing was that Alaindelon had to move in with Oga and his family under the guise of being Hilda's uncle. Although, I must say, my family's taken a liking to Hecadoth and Agiel. Even though I don't know why they've moved in with me, I kind of enjoy their company. Honoka's taken a liking to Agiel, and has even started calling her 'Agiel-neechan'. Mom's grown fond of Hecadoth, and she even bought some new clothes for Agiel. It's almost like how Oga's family has really become fond of Hilda-san.

Once I freshen myself up and get ready for the day, I change into a green T-shirt and some jeans before heading downstairs. My parents are out for the day, and Honoka's still in her room, probably reading some Boys' Love.

When I go downstairs, I see Hecadoth and Agiel in the living room. Hecadoth is reading a book while Agiel is looking at a manga. "This novel, _Battle Royale_, is very interesting," Hecadoth muses. "Who would've thought that the Human World had such interesting literature?"

Agiel laughs as she gets to a certain page. "Ahh~ I love this shoujo manga!" she cheers.

I smile to myself as I set everything up and start the first episode.

Hecadoth glances at the TV just as the opening theme song starts to play. "What is that?" he asks in confusion.

"Oh, uh, it's an anime I've started watching. It's called _Shingeki no Kyojin_," I say. "Do you want to watch it? It's really good. Pretty violent, but really good."

Agiel shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

She and Hecadoth sit down on the couch as the episode starts. It seems like almost immediately, they take a liking to the show. I mainly see their interest peak when the fight scenes happen, and when humans get eaten by the Titans.

"Ehhh, this is really interesting!" Agiel comments.

"So basically, humanity has been nearly wiped out by these Titan creatures, who eat humans for pleasure and not for survival, and now, after a hundred years of not seeing any Titan, a high-walled city is suddenly destroyed, and this Eren's mother is eaten alive by a Titan, making him want revenge against every last Titan out there," Hecadoth muses. "You humans are rather intelligent and creative."

I chuckle nervously. "Oga got me hooked onto the show," I say. "He mainly likes the bloody violence, that bastard. If anything, though, the manga's way more graphic."

We continue to watch some more episodes, when I suddenly hear a knock on the door. I get up from the couch to answer the door. When I open the door, I see Honoka's three best friends: Miyuki, Kimiko, and Sayuri. "Oi, Honoka!" I call. "Your fujoshi friends are here!"

"Taka-niichan! I told you not to call us that!" Honoka protests, coming downstairs to greet her friends.

"Oi, Honoka! Can you please keep it down?" I freeze upon hearing Hecadoth's annoyed snarl and I start trembling in fear. After being on the receiving end of Baby Beel's tantrum when he missed an episode of Gohan-kun, and nearly witnessing one of Lord En's temper tantrums when he loses at a video game, I do **not **want to see what Agiel and Hecadoth are like when they're distracted from an episode of _Shingeki no Kyojin_.

"Eh, who're they?" Kimiko asks when she sees them.

"Some new transfer students from Macau and they're in an open relationship with my brother," Honoka replies.

I turn and glare at her. "I told you it's not like that!" I snap.

"Ehhh, an open relationship?!" Sayuri squeals.

"No doubt, that guy over there's pretty cute," Miyuki comments. "But why's there a girl involved?! Especially that kind of a girl. She looks so…"

"Oi. What did you just say about me?" I freeze in fear as I turn to see Agiel, glaring furiously at the girls. "Finish that sentence. Go on. I dare you, girly." Her hand goes to her sword, and I yelp in alarm.

"A-Agiel!" I stammer. "J-Just ignore them! They're just some obsessive fujoshi, so don't let them get to you." I try and calm her down. "Besides, they didn't really mean that, and it's just their obsession talking, and…"

"What the hell's happening out there?" Hecadoth asks, sounding ticked off.

I turn to Honoka, hoping I can calm things down before a war breaks out. "Honoka, you and your friends just go and watch your stupid yaoi, and let us watch _Shingeki no Kyojin_!"

"For the last time, it's not stupid!" Honoka huffs to herself as she and her friends walk out of the house.

I let out an exhausted sigh as I sink into the couch. "Glad I managed to calm that down before it escalated…" I mumble.

"Who were those brats?" Agiel asks, still annoyed and slightly angered.

"Just some of my sister's friends," I reply. "Like I said before, just ignore them when they start going all crazy over Boys' Love."

"Boys' Love?" Hecadoth asks, raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want to know," I reply, shaking my head. "You guys can keep watching. I need to lie down, I have a headache from this whole commotion."

"Oh, but didn't I promise you, that I'd take good care of you, hm?" Agiel asks flirtatiously, causing me to blush slightly. I'm only glad that Honoka's not here because the last time Agiel made a comment similar to that and Honoka was in the room, things really went bad.

As I lie down on my bed, I think about all the events that happened. First off, Hecadoth and Agiel have moved into my house, and transferred into St. Ishiyama as high school students, for unknown reasons. Also, at the same time, a rather strange girl named Tanaka Yumi has also transferred from Canada, also for unknown reasons. Yumi and I have become pretty close as well. She's become somewhat like an older sister to me, but she seems very distant and hesitant.

I can relate to her, however. I can tell that Yumi's somewhat of an outcast, and I know exactly what that feels like. Despite her hesitance and reluctance, she's willingly hung out with me, Hecadoth, and Agiel. There's something… off about her, something I can't put my finger on. I can sense some demonic energy from her, but she's not a contract holder, or a demon. Even Hecadoth and Agiel have become kind of suspicious of her. I decide to worry about that later, since my head's still pounding.

"Oi, lieutenant," Agiel calls gently, coming into my room. "I've made lunch."

I come downstairs to the kitchen, where she hands me a bowl of soup. As the three of us start eating lunch, I feel my headache going away. "So, how're you liking the Human World?" I ask casually.

"It's… interesting," Hecadoth replies.

"Your family's pretty great," Agiel comments. "Especially your mom and sister. Your mom's really sweet and friendly."

"No wonder Beelze-sama and Lord En-sama love it here," Hecadoth adds.

"And Hilda-san as well," I add, remembering how her and Oga finally got together. "But she only likes it here because of Oga."

"Ehh? The demon maidservant entered a relationship with her master's contract holder?" Agiel asks. "Huh. No wonder they seemed pretty close."

"Speaking of Lord En, what's it like serving under him?" I ask.

"We were blinded by our loyalty towards him," Hecadoth replies. "Don't get us wrong, we'd do anything for him. However, our previous actions were all caused by blind stupidity, but we all foolishly thought it was loyalty."

I nod slowly. "Have you ever witnessed a tantrum of his?" I ask.

"One too many," Agiel says. "We always have to evacuate our training grounds every time he's ready to blow up."

"Once, the sea boiled off for seven days and seven nights during one of his tantrums," Hecadoth adds.

"I nearly saw one of them," I say, shuddering at the memory of when he was here. "It took the promise of Human World video games to calm him down." Right then, I notice Hecadoth looking a bit troubled by something. "What's wrong?"

Hecadoth frowns slightly. "Something's kind of troubling me now," he says. "It's about that new student, Tanaka."

"What about her?" I ask.

"I can sense the demonic aura from her, but I don't know what she is yet," he tells me. "She's not a contract holder, since she has no symbol to show that."

"And she's no demon either," Agiel says. "The aura's not strong enough for her to be a demon. So, Hecadoth and I are thinking that Yumi-chan's a Konketsuji."

"Konketsuji?" I ask, confused. I've never heard of that before.

"A Konketsuji is a half-breed," she tells me. "Half-human, half-demon. They're born with demon powers, but they're generally not liked by both demons and humans."

I widen my eyes in surprise. If what they're saying is true, then no wonder she's been so distant and reluctant! "Hold on, I just want to ask you another question. Why exactly are you guys here?" I ask.

A serious look crosses Hecadoth's face. "There have been rumours in the Demon World," he begins. "A notorious assassin group, known as the Kagirinai Kumori, have targeted Beelze-sama and they're trying to kill him and the entire royal family. Jabberwock sent us here to help you keep an eye on both the Youngest and his contract holder and make sure that no harm comes to them."

"What's the Kagirinai Kumori like?" I ask.

Agiel frowns darkly. "They're absolutely despicable," she says. "Two years ago, they attacked the Pillar Division because they wanted to become the most respected military division in the Demon World. They were greedy, arrogant, and power-hungry. They attacked us just as we had finished our training, so we were at our vulnerable. At the time, Hecadoth and I were still Pillar soldiers."

"They had gone after Laymia because she was my mentor at the time. With that knowledge, they wanted to break me as much as possible," Hecadoth continues, glaring at the table.

"Yeah," Agiel agrees. "Laymia had been his mentor since he joined the Pillar Division and she's become like family to him. He had become very vicious after one of them attempted to kill her."

"And at one point, I had jumped in front of Laymia and had taken a stab meant for her," Hecadoth adds. "But that allowed for the rest of the Division to defeat them."

"After their defeat, the Kagirinai Kumori became disgraced and despised," Agiel concludes. "Now, let's move away from such dark and depressing things. Tell me, lieutenant, you seemed to take it pretty well that Hecadoth's only eighteen."

That's when I realize what she just said. Hecadoth's only eighteen?! Well then, he must be pretty powerful to be promoted to Pillar General at only sixteen!

Later on, at dinner, the three of us walk into the kitchen to see some Macanese foods on the table. Mom smiles at them. "I thought you might be missing Macau, so I tried to make some Macanese food for you. Forgive me if they're not the best," she says.

Hecadoth looks at her in surprise, before smiling gently. "Thank you," he thanks.

"There was no need to, though," Agiel says. "But thanks, anyways."

After dinner, I'm lying down on my bed, reading some manga when Hecadoth and Agiel come into my room. "What's up?" I ask.

"Today was a good day," Hecadoth tells me. "We should do something like this again, lieutenant."

"I agree," Agiel adds, smiling at me. "Let's all play again sometime next week."

"I knew it!" We all turn and see Honoka in the doorway. "You really are in an open relationship!"

"For the last time, it's not like that!" I retort.

Looks like some things just won't change.

* * *

><p><strong>'Konketsuji' means 'Half-Breed' in Japanese. 'Kagirinai Kumori' means 'Eternal Shadows' in Japanese.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! In this version, Izuma will play a bigger role. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- Forewarning?<strong>

_I find myself running through a dark hallway, one that I've never been in, my breath coming out in quick, shallow pants. I try to run faster, but the dress I'm wearing makes it hard to run. For some reason, I feel slightly light-headed, exhausted, and I have the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Behind me, I can hear some distant footsteps from further down._

"_She's this way!" a rough voice exclaims._

"_Don't let her get away, fools!" another rough voice barks. "After her!"_

_The only thing on my mind is to flee from the assailants. I don't let out a noise in the hopes that I'd be able to lose them. But why? Why are they chasing after me? Why am I a target? What have I done?_

_Right then, I notice an open door. If I can hide in there, then I'll be able to escape them! I quickly run into the room, closing the door as silently as I can. _

"_Dammit, we lost her!" one of the voices snarls. "Where'd she go?!"_

"_Whatever. We'll find her later," another one says._

_I hear the footsteps fading away and I let out a sigh of relief. Right then, I notice the room I'm in. There are several paintings, but I don't recognize any of them. Right then, I notice a large crystal mirror on the other end of the room. "Huh?" I wonder as I walk up to it._

_To my shock, I see a young woman in the mirror. The woman looks like an Italian woman, with pale olive skin, long wavy brown hair, and amber eyes. She looks beautiful, but her face is marred with scars, cuts, bruises, and burns. Her dress, which is a black and white French maid uniform, is torn at the skirt and is dirty, with several bloodstains on the fabric. On her wrists are shackles, as well as several scars trailing up and down her body. However, that's not what shocks me. What's even more shocking is that this woman in the mirror is my mom._

"_M-Mom?" I whisper sadly. Right then, I notice something that makes my skin crawl. When I whisper that, Mom's mouth also moves. "Wait, what…" I trail off and look down at my cut, wounded, shackled hands, and gasp in horror. I look back up at the woman in the mirror, and she does the same. I realize what's going on, and my blood turns cold. I'm Mom!_

_Suddenly, I feel an intense pain in my abdomen. I look down and see a knife embedded in my abdomen, blood staining the dress even more. I collapse to the ground, choking on my own blood, trying to say something, but my words failing. Through my fading vision, I see a man sneering down at me._

"_Farewell… Elsa."_

I wake up with a start, breathing heavily. I look around me, and I see that I'm still in the classroom, which is fortunately empty, and that I'm Tanaka Yumi, not Mom. When I look at the clock, I see that it's still lunchtime, and I let out a sigh of relief. Good thing no one else is in the classroom. Right then, I look down on my desk and see a copy of The Shining propped open.

"I really gotta stop reading this kind of stuff when I'm tired," I mumble to myself, wiping my forehead. "It only gives me some disturbing nightmares…"

"Sleep well?" I turn at the voice and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth standing in the doorway.

"Ehh? Hecadoth?" I ask. "What are you…"

"I decided to come back here since lunchtime is nearly over," he replies, sitting down in his desk.

"Where's Agiel and Furuichi?" I ask.

"He's still showing her around the building," he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping," I reply. "Actually, reading, but then I guess I just fell asleep." I look down at the book. "Sheesh, I really have to stop reading horror novels when I'm tired and haven't had enough sleep last night."

"What novel were you reading?" he asks.

"It's called The Shining," I say. "It's a psychological horror novel, meaning that it plays with your mind and stuff like that. It's pretty scary, actually." I turn to him. "By the way, how did you find moving into Furuichi's house?"

_What are you doing, Yumi? Why're you trying to have a casual conversation with a Pillar General? He's not a human classmate you can simply talk to! This guy's a demon! _I mentally berate myself. However, I think if I talk about something else, my mind will be taken off the crazy nightmare. Besides, for some reason, I feel like I can trust Hecadoth.

He shrugs. "It wasn't so bad," he replies. "His family was very friendly and understanding. However, that's not what I'm here for."

"Huh?" I ask.

He turns to face me, a serious look on his face. "Tanaka, why exactly did you transfer to this school?" he asks. "Just what happened to have made you transfer here?"

I stare in surprise. _Why does he want to know about this? _I wonder. I turn to look at him. "Can I trust you with this?" I ask. _Should I tell him about Konketsuji? Will he know about that?_

He nods. "You can trust me," he says.

I sigh. "I was expelled from my previous school," I reply. Hopefully, he'll leave it at that.

"Why?" he asks.

"I couldn't control my anger," I say. Fortunately, the bell rings before he can interrogate me further. During class, I think about the event that just happened. Why would a Pillar General want to know more about me? Is he suspicious about me? _I need answers. _

As I walk back home from school tonight, I hum softly to myself. However, my mind wanders to the disturbing dream I had today. What could it mean? Is it a forewarning for something big? Is it trying to tell me something? "What could it mean?" I wonder to myself. "Why am I suddenly dreaming about Mom's death? And why was Hecadoth questioning me like that? Is he suspicious? Does he know I'm… a Konketsuji?"

What is a Konketsuji? A Konketsuji is a half-breed. Half-human, half-demon. My dad is a human, my mom was a Demon Maidservant known as Elsa. She had been contracted to my dad when they were in their teen years and they had married later on. However, my mom was abducted, tortured, and murdered when I was only four, just because she had married a human. I was seen as 'weak' by a lot of demons, because I'm half-human as well.

Despite having demon powers, I'm still not as strong as a pure-blood demon. The only time I become as strong as one is when I'm really angry. And these powers led to my expulsion from my previous school in Vancouver. I had lost control of myself after the 'Populars' made some cruel comments about my mother and before I realized, my anger took over me and I beat them up to the point of hospitalization. Afterwards, I was considered a danger and I was expelled.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you here, Tanaka-san," I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see a taller boy in the St. Ishiyama uniform with black hair and glasses. From him, I sense the demonic aura. Immediately, my guard is up.

"I'm sorry, but may I ask who you are?" I ask.

The boy smiles pleasantly. "How rude of me," he chides himself. "My name is Izuma Kaname. I'm a third-year at St. Ishiyama and the leader of the Six Horsemen."

I must have been staring at him warily for a while now. "Why do you look so suspicious of me, Tanaka-san?" he asks. "I'm stating the truth."

_He's right. _I realize. _He's not a pure-blood demon. The aura's not strong enough for him to be a pure-blood._ "What is it that you want from me?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Nothing really," he admits. "It's just nice to see someone like me here as well."

_Someone like… him? Wait, is he also a Konketsuji? _

We suddenly hear a cry of pain from a nearby construction site. "Leave me alone!" My eyes widen slightly. That sounds like Furuichi! We run into the site and see Furuichi, beaten and wounded, underneath the feet of some mean-looking punks.

"Get off me!" Furuichi snarls, trying to look as menacing as he can.

"Not until you tell us where Mad Dog Oga is!" one of them retorts.

"Now tell us!" another snaps as he kicks him in the side.

Furuichi glares at them, blood running down his mouth. "I'll never tell you," he spits out, only to be kicked in the gut.

"Bastard…" the ringleader snarls. "You can either cooperate, or you can die! Tell us, where's Oga?!"

"He's not here," Furuichi insists.

Izuma shakes his head beside me. "There are still idiots who are dumb enough to try and pick a fight with Oga-kun?" he asks.

"Oi!" I say sternly, glaring at the punks. "Leave him alone, you bastards!"

One of them grins lecherously. "Well, well, aren't you a cutie?" he leers at me. I tense up, glaring at them.

"Why don't you come with us for a good-gyah!" I deliver a punch to his face before glaring at them, making them all quake in fear.

"Leave," I tell them coldly. They quickly run off, whimpering like frightened puppies. I then turn to the injured Furuichi. "You okay?" I ask, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he says, smiling at me. "Thanks." He notices Izuma right then. "Oi, what's Izuma-senpai doing-" He suddenly tenses up. I'm about to ask what's wrong when I sense it as well. The demonic aura. Izuma also tenses up upon sensing it.

"You sense it as well? The demonic energy?" I ask. Furuichi looks at me in surprise.

"Eh? How do you-" He's suddenly cut off when a tendril of black energy strikes him in the face, sending him flying back into a freight container.

"Furuichi!" I exclaim in shock before I'm struck and sent flying into a freight container. Izuma gets into a fighting stance upon seeing a cloud of demonic aura appear. Right then, we see a figure slowly materializing in the cloud of demonic aura and I squint slightly to try and see who or what it is.

The aura disappears and to my shock, I see a tall, menacing man. The man has black hair neatly combed back, crimson eyes, small fangs, and he wears a long brown tunic with black pants and a midnight blue cape. In his hands is a silver sword, and a sinister grin crosses his face.

I widen my eyes in surprise, and Furuichi stares at the guy in shock. _This guy… he's a demon! _Right then, I look at the sword in his hands and notice the shape of the handle. An Ankh. This guy's not just any demon!

"The Ankh…" Izuma realizes. "You're…"

"You're… Kagirinai Kumori!" Furuichi exclaims. "But wait, I thought you were after Baby Beel!"

The demon grins evilly. "Well, our plans changed," he replies. "Now, the ones we're after are the three of you." He raises his sword. "Now die, all of you!"

He lunges at us, giving us no time to get out of the way. The only thing I do is close my eyes, hoping that it'll be quick. However, the pain never comes. I open my eyes and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth and Agiel, standing in front of us, wearing their Pillar uniforms.

"H-Hecadoth…?" I ask.

"A-Agiel…?" Furuichi asks.

Hecadoth narrows his eyes, holding his spear up. "Azazel…" he seethes. "What are you doing here?"

"This guy's dangerous," Agiel warns. "Azazel, the best assassin among the Kagirinai Kumori."


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter 6! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- Kagirinai Kumori<strong>

"One of the best assassin groups out there," Hecadoth explains, not taking his eyes off Azazel.

Azazel raises an eyebrow. "Oh? _One _of the best?" he asks. "We're not one of the best." He aims his sword at us. "We are _the _best, Pillar General."

"Just what are you doing here?" Agiel asks, glaring sternly at him.

"I'm here to eliminate your contractor, the girl, and that hybrid," he replies. "Step out of my way."

Hecadoth raises his spear, tendrils of black energy surrounding the tip. "If you want to get to them, you'll have to get through us," he warns, glaring at him.

Azazel scoffs. "Get through you? Don't make me laugh," he retorts. Suddenly, to our surprise, he disappears before reappearing closer to the two Pillar Generals, punching them away. Hecadoth is sent flying back, but regains his footing just as he's about to crash into a bulldozer. Agiel manages to land on her feet right as she's about to collide into a freight container.

I quickly stand up, getting into a defensive stance as Azazel steps up to me. "Leave us alone!" I try and threaten. The assassin sneers at me.

"So, this is the girl we're after," he observes. "Tanaka Yumi." He sneers as his eyes scan my face and body. "You look weak." He then glances at Izuma. "So, you're the one who was foolish enough to try and fight a Pillar General?"

I frown at him. "What the hell do you want from us?" I ask.

He sneers at me. "You don't know yet, Konketsuji," he spits at me. Right then, I see Hecadoth and Agiel widen their eyes in shock and Furuichi and Izuma looking just as shocked.

Hecadoth frowns. "I knew it," he mumbles to himself. "She really is a Konketsuji."

Furuichi looks even more shocked. "So, Yumi really is a half-demon?!" he asks, sounding panicky.

"That's right, human!" Azazel barks. "She's a filthy Konketsuji, and she should be eliminated!" he roars, lunging at me. I quickly roll out of the way before delivering a strike at him.

_Damn… his sword's making it hard for me to get a proper strike into him. I have to find a way to make us fight hand-to-hand… _Right then, I see an opening, and I do a swift roundhouse kick at his hand, sending the sword flying out of his hand.

Azazel looks stunned momentarily but regains his composure. "Impressive," he comments, smirking slightly. "You're smarter than you appear, Konketsuji. But can you handle this?!" he snarls, delivering an uppercut punch.

We go back and forth in fighting, delivering punches to each other. I can feel my anger slowly rising and I try my best to lower it. _If I can't put a lid on it, my powers will be out of control! Come on, Yumi! Calm down! _

Unfortunately, Azazel can sense my desperation in trying to quell my anger. He gives a slight grin. "Your mother was a fine woman, you know?" he taunts. "Elsa, one of the strongest Demon Maidservants in the Demon World. She had it all." His grin turns into a glare. "Too bad she threw it all away for her useless contract holder!" he snarls.

"Shut up!" I retort. "Don't talk about my parents like that!"

Azazel sneers at me. "She was also a very beautiful woman," he continues. "Such a lovely complexion she had. Elsa really wasted herself on that human. She would've made a fine wife for any demon."

"Tanaka, don't listen to him!" Hecadoth warns. "Azazel does this to provoke his opponents! Don't let him get to you!"

"You shut up, Pillar General," Azazel growls at Hecadoth. He turns back to me, sneering. "Your mother would've made a fine wife for any demon… if she were alive, that is," he taunts. "However, feeling her blood on my hands was worth it."

My eyes widen in shock. "You… You killed my mother…?" I ask, my voice trailing off in a whisper.

He smirks. "Don't be ridiculous. I didn't kill her. The other members, along with me, merely tortured her, but it was our leader who killed her," he states in a matter-of-fact tone. "Serves her right, that whore."

I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes. _Mom… _This group took my mom away from me! I grit my teeth and glare at Azazel. "You bastard…" I snarl lowly. Right then, tendrils of black energy surround my feet and my fists and I feel the energy surging through me. "You'll pay for that!" I shout, lunging at him, delivering a heavy punch in his stomach. I then proceed to send numerous violent attacks at him, which he effectively blocks.

He manages to regain his footing before he lunges at me again. This time, unfortunately, he delivers a punch which is twice as powerful, sending me flying back into a pile of sandbags. Azazel walks up to me, raising his sword. "Foolish girl," he scolds. "Did you really think that you, a mere Konketsuji, can defeat me, a highly trained pure-blood assassin?" He smirks at me. "Now you'll be able to join your mother! Die, wench!"

I close my eyes but right then, I hear the sound of the sword hitting against something. I open my eyes and see Hecadoth in front of me, holding his spear at Azazel. "That's enough," he warns, sending an attack at him with his spear. "Leave her alone, before I paint the ground with your blood."

Azazel glares at us. "This isn't over," he snarls before he disappears in a cloud of dust.

I hear Hecadoth let out a sigh before turning to me. "You have some explaining to do, Tanaka," he tells me as he helps me up. He then turns to Izuma. "You… You're the one who tried to fight Graphel, right?" he asks. "Just what are you? A Konketsuji?"

Before Izuma can answer, we hear a ringtone sounding in Furuichi's direction and we turn to the sound as he picks up his phone. "Hello?" He pauses for a moment before frowning in annoyance. "What the-Oga?! Why the hell are you at my house, huh?! It's a Friday night!" He pauses again. "Right, I did say that we were going to play Dragon Quest II, didn't I? Sorry, I forgot." He listens to whatever Oga's saying. "Yeah, I'm on my way home from the convenience store. I'll be there soon. Bye."

He stands up, wincing slightly. "Ow… I think I hurt something," he hisses.

"How did you get so roughed up?" Agiel asks, slightly concerned as we walk back to the neighbourhood.

"Some guys wanted to fight Oga, so they came straight to me and started beating me up because I wouldn't tell them where Oga was," he replies. "We should all go back to my place, and I'll try and get Lamia to heal us up. Izuma-senpai, you can come too."

"Good idea," Agiel replies.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Furuichi yelps as Lamia applies the bandages on his arms pretty roughly. "Go easy on there, Lamia!"<p>

The pink-haired preteen girl glares at him. "Shut up, idiot!" she scolds. "Now hold still!"

A bead of sweat runs down my forehead. "Just how old is she…?" I ask, slightly confused.

"That's enough, Lamia," Hilda suddenly says. She and Oga sit down in the couch, looking at me. "Hecadoth and Agiel told us what happened. Yumi, you need to explain some things to us."

I look down, feeling slightly intimidated. "I… I'm a Konketsuji," I say.

Hilda's eyes widen in shock and Lamia stares in surprise. "A… Konketsuji?!" Lamia asks.

"I should've known…" Hilda says. "I didn't see any mark that indicated whether you were a contract holder, and your aura wasn't strong enough for you to be a pure-blood demon."

"Hold on," Oga interjects. "What's a Konketsuji?"

"A Konketsuji is a half-breed," Lamia starts. "Half-human, half-demon. Usually, Konketsuji are the children of humans and lower-class demons who have been banished to the Human World."

"However, it appears that Yumi-chan's mother was a Demon Maidservant, and they're higher class demons," Agiel says. "Konketsuji who are the children of a lower-class demon and human aren't as strong as Konketsuji who are the children of a higher-class demon and human."

"And it seems that this man here also has some demon blood in him as well," Hecadoth adds, gesturing to Izuma. "But he's not a Konketsuji."

"What are you?" Hilda asks.

"I'm just a demon and human hybrid," Izuma answers. "I'm the descendant of a lower-class demon who was banished to the Human World. While I have some demonic power in me, I was no match for the demon I encountered when he interrupted my fight with Tojo."

"It must be pretty cool to have demon powers," Oga comments.

Izuma and I frown. "Cool?" I let out a bitter laugh. "It's a curse. My entire life, I've been an outcast because of these powers. Demons think I'm pathetic, humans think I'm a monster. When I get angry, these powers are unleashed and I lose control of myself. In fact, these powers led me to get expelled from my previous school in Vancouver."

"She's right, Oga-kun," Izuma adds coldly. "I was also expelled from my previous school after exposing my powers. I was also considered a danger by everyone. And like Tanaka-san, I'm discriminated by both humans and demons."

"What were those incidents?" Hilda-san asks.

I sigh. "One of my classmates was being bullied, and I had intervened and tried to get the bullies to stop. However, they started mocking me and taunting me about my mom, since they knew that I hate it when people tease me about my mom. The pushing point was when they tore up a photo of my mother. I got so angry and before I realized, my demon powers were unleashed. I beat them up to the point of hospitalization. Afterwards, I was considered a danger, so I was expelled." I finish explaining.

Izuma looks down. "It was a similar incident for me," he starts. "One of the students who was training in the Izuma martial arts decided to try and fight me, the master. He was arrogant and cocky and he kept on taunting me throughout our match. He eventually made a comment that really angered me and before I realized, I lost control of myself and I had beaten him within an inch of his life. Afterwards, I was expelled from the school and seen as a monster."

I feel tears in my eyes. "I just wish I can control them…" I whisper sadly. "That's why I've always been reluctant to make friends. I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me, and if I get too attached, I'll end up getting hurt."

"I can help." We all turn and look at Hecadoth. "I can help you control your powers, Tanaka," he tells me. "I have some experience, and I'll be able to teach you."

I wipe away the unshed tears. "Really?" I ask.

He nods. "Ever since you unleashed your powers, it alerted the Kagirinai Kumori, a team of assassins in the Demon World. They absolutely loathe Konketsuji and they'll stop at nothing to make sure their desired target is eliminated, so your life is in danger. And the same with the both of you, Furuichi, Izuma. You'll need to get some proper training so that you'll be prepared to defend yourself. We'll be going to the Demon World to train."

"That's a good idea," Hilda-san says. "Also, the term break is coming up, so you'll have a week of training to do. That's perfect."

Izuma raises his hand slightly. "Actually, I was planning on meeting up with Kunieda's grandfather and have him train me," he says. "He's a friend of Principal Isurugi, and he recommended that I train with him sometime."

Furuichi raises his hand as well. "Yeah, I think I want to train in the Human World," he adds.

"Very well then," Agiel says. "I'll train you, Furuichi."

I give a small bow. "Thank you so much," I thank before looking at my watch. "I should be going home now. My dad's probably freaking out now."

"Hecadoth, can you walk her home?" Furuichi asks. "If her life's in danger, then it's best if someone goes with her."

"Of course," Hecadoth responds.

"I'll just call a cab," Izuma says. "I don't live too far from here."

For the most part, the walk home is silent. Hecadoth and I don't talk to each other much, although I feel a bit reassured near him. We finally arrive at my house and I'm greeted by Dad, who's looking worried. "Yumi!" he exclaims in relief, hugging me. "I was so worried when you never came back from school! I nearly went on a search for you! What happened to you?" he asks. Right then, he notices Hecadoth. "What's a Pillar General doing here?" he asks.

"It's… kind of a long story," I say. "Can we explain inside? It's kind of chilly outside."

We go inside and explain what happened. Dad listens to us explain about the surprise attack, and how I'm going to learn how to control my powers. "Yumi, I'm willing to let you train with Hecadoth," he tells me. "But please, be careful. If the rumours are true, then there will be some attempts on your life."

I nod. "Yes Dad," I say. Right then, I realize something. "Hold on. Hecadoth, where in the Demon World are we going to train?" I ask.

"We're going to be training at the Pillar Headquarters," he tells me. "Our headquarters are perfect for training." He then gets up. "We're starting two days before the school break. Be prepared." He walks out the door, going back to Furuichi's house.

Dad turns to me. "This is why I told you to keep your powers a secret," he tells me sadly. "I was afraid that you will be targeted, Yumi. However, I think it's good that you're going to learn how to control them." He hugs me again. "Your mother would be proud of you."

I smile into his shoulder. "Thanks, Dad."

"Now go get some rest, Yumi," he tells me. "You must be very tired."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- Headquarters<strong>

When I arrive at the Headquarters, it's evening. I look at the building in surprise. It's a large castle with gothic architecture and various entrances. Hecadoth sees my look of surprise and chuckles.

"Like it?" he asks. "Yeah, it's pretty impressive, but not as grand as the castle of the Great Demon Lord. Come on." He heads towards the castle and I follow him.

"Training will start tomorrow early morning," Hecadoth says. "After breakfast, we'll go to one of the training rooms to start. Training will end when I say so."

I nod. "Okay," I say.

We eventually stop at a fairly large living quarter. In the room is a fairly big bed and a connecting bathroom. "These are the guest quarters," Hecadoth tells me. "If you need anything, then the Pillar General quarters are on the second floor, the Pillar Baron quarters are on the third floor, and both Behemoth's and Jabberwock's quarters are on the top floor." He then hands me a bundle of clothing, which is a black sleeveless top and some cargo pants with black fingerless gloves.

"These are your training clothes," he tells me. "Now get some rest," Hecadoth says. "You'll need it."

"Yes," I say. "Good night."

"Night," Hecadoth responds, leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Tanaka. Wake up." I slowly open my eyes and see Hecadoth standing over my bed. However, instead of his usual uniform, he's wearing a black sleeveless muscle shirt and cargo pants.<p>

"It's time for training," he tells me as I slowly get out of bed. "Get up and get dressed, and then we'll go for breakfast." He exits the room, closing the door behind him.

As I put my top on, I realize that the top exposes my midriff and hugs my chest area. Then again, tighter clothing is best for training. I tie my hair into a ponytail, so that it doesn't get in my way during training today.

Upon arriving at the mess hall, I sit down at a table where Hecadoth is sitting at. Breakfast is uneventful for the most part. Although, I must say, the food isn't so bad.

"You know, it's kind of empty here," I comment.

"Well, some members are on missions and others are defending the Great Demon Lord's castle," Hecadoth says. "Anyways, we should get started now. Hurry up."

Once we finish breakfast, I follow Hecadoth to the training room. On the way to the training room, I decide to ask him a question that's been bothering me. "Hey, Hecadoth?" I ask. "You seem to have some sort of grudge against the Kagirinai Kumori. What's your history with them like?"

He stiffens up a bit. "I'll tell you some other time," he replies curtly. "Stay focused."

We finally reach the training room. "Okay, Tanaka," he begins. "To start off, you need to learn how to be calm. You need to learn how to relax and concentrate. Only then, it'll be easier to control your powers. Right now, your powers are being unleashed only when you're angry. Suppressing your powers and only unleashing them when angry is extremely lethal, for both your victim, and yourself."

I stare in surprise. "Myself? How?"

"Your powers will drain you of your energy when you unleash them all at once, and you'll die if it becomes too much," Hecadoth tells me. "However, if you unleash your powers in a controlled manner, with complete control of your emotions, then you'll be able to fight effectively."

I nod. "So, what are we going to do?" I ask.

"We're going to start off with some martial arts. I assume you know at least the basics, right Tanaka?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I know past the basics."

"That's even better," he replies. "How about we see what you have? Prepare yourself."

Right then, without warning, Hecadoth lunges at me, giving me no time to react. "Whoa!" I yelp, narrowly avoiding a fist to the side of my head. "What the-?!" I do a quick roll out of his way before getting into a front stance, holding my hands up in a defensive block. I then deliver a kick at him, which he blocks effectively. In fact, he blocks most of my attacks very well, and I'm on the receiving end of his attacks.

_Damn… I'd never underestimate a Pillar General, but this guy's crazy strong! _I think to myself. Then again, Hecadoth would've probably gone through a lot of training to get to where he is right now, especially if he's a member of the 34 Pillar Division. By the end of the sparring session, I'm worn out and extremely exhausted. I bend down slightly, trying to catch my breath, when Hecadoth comes up to me.

"You have some pretty good skills," he tells me. "However, it seems like you need to work more on them. Now get up."

I slowly get up, wiping away some sweat on my forehead. Hecadoth turns to me. "Allow me to tell you what I noticed when you fight."

I nod. "What did you notice?"

"When you were fighting, I noticed that your movements were very graceful and smooth, not just rough. That's not a bad thing, but I could also see that you were rather stiff and tense in your movements as well. You need to be more relaxed and flowing in your movements, otherwise your attacks won't be strong enough or well-delivered. Grace and smoothness won't help if your movements are tense and choppy." He finishes explaining.

"Can you teach me?" I ask.

"Of course," he replies.

Hecadoth then starts to teach me how to do a correct stance, and how to keep my body relaxed. However, because of my ballet lessons, I have a habit of becoming stiff and rigid in my movements and in my posture, which is something that frustrates Hecadoth. "Why are your movements so stiff, Tanaka? I keep telling you to loosen your muscles," he tells me.

"Sorry, it's a habit," I say, smiling apologetically. "I used to do a form of dancing that requires strength in the legs, so I often kept my muscles rigid."

"There's a difference between strength and rigidness in muscles, Tanaka," Hecadoth explains. "If you're too tense when fighting, you'll injure yourself. Now, let's try again."

After a while, I loosen up and take a proper stance. Hecadoth then starts to teach me how to deliver my kicks properly, and during his teaching, I can't help but notice something. The way he's been taught is very different from the way I've been taught. Then again, he's a Pillar General, so he would've definitely gone through some intense training.

By the time I get to take a short break, my clothes are practically drenched in sweat and my body is aching all over. Hecadoth approaches me, but he's not alone. Standing next to him is a taller female demon with pink hair, green eyes, fin ears, and a Pillar Baron uniform. This demon looks a lot like Lamia, or a more older version of her.

"Tanaka, this is Pillar Baron Laymia," he introduces. "I informed her about our training, and she wishes to have a talk to you."

I look at him in disbelief. "I don't need a therapist," I tell him.

"No, it's not that," Laymia says, her voice gentle. "He told me that you're being targeted after you had exposed your powers. I want to know exactly what happened and how it can be improved." She looks at me. "Although, I'd say it's best that you go and clean up before we talk."

"Got that?" Hecadoth asks. "After training, you'll meet her and talk to her."

Sure enough, after training, Hecadoth and I go to meet Laymia, who is in one of the meeting halls. When I enter the room, she gestures for me to sit down next to her. "So, Tanaka-san, Hecadoth told me that you need to control your powers, correct?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "I… I had exposed them at my previous school and I was expelled from there as a result."

She nods. "Mind telling me what happened?" she asks.

I look down, my face burning as the memory comes to me. Hecadoth notices this discomfort. "Is it too sensitive to talk about?" he asks.

I nod slowly. "Kind of," I say. "Please, don't tell anyone about this?"

"Of course," Laymia agrees. Hecadoth nods in agreement as well.

I sigh. "It was just a normal day at first. School had ended for the day and I was walking outside with my friends. Then, I saw one of my classmates being beaten up by a group of mean girls who were wrongly accusing her of something she didn't do. I got annoyed and angered so I stepped in and defended the girl. I then scolded the mean girls afterwards."

"How come?"

A wry laugh escapes me. "I have a tendency to give a harsh scolding to people who are being stupid. My dad does the same as well. He was friends with delinquents and he now works as a cop, so he's seen his share of people who are acting up and he knows how the mind of a delinquent works," I reply. And it's true. "He also has very little patience for idiots acting like they're the best things in the world."

Laymia nods. "What happened after that?"

I frown. "Then, the ringleader made a snarky comment about my mom, and they know that I absolutely hate it when people mock my dead mom. When they made more cruel comments about my mom, I yelled at them even more for being trashy and insensitive and I told them to smarten up and swallow their pride. The ringleader then slapped me across the face and they kicked me to the ground before telling me to go back to Japan and tearing up a photo of my mother."

"What did you feel when they tore up that photo?" Laymia asks me.

"I snapped," I recall. "Sure, those girls were really petty and I never tolerated their nonsense. But when they tore up my mom's photo, that was the final straw. I suddenly felt this… pure rage take over me. I don't know what it was, but… I wasn't me anymore. I had beaten up those girls in front of all the students, and I even inflicted some of the same torture they had inflicted on me."

"Like what?"

I shake my head, feeling guilty about it. "I don't want to remember," I tell her.

"I see," she muses. "The rage that you felt was your inner demon. Because you are a Konketsuji, your powers come out when you're feeling a strong emotion and it's usually unadulterated anger that triggers it. However, there have been instances when demonic powers have been triggered by excitement, extreme melancholy and grief, pure joy, or terror."

Right then, I remember something. "Laymia-san, Hecadoth said that unleashing them like that is deadly. Is that true?" I ask.

She nods. "Unfortunately, yes," she replies. "When you unleash powers uncontrollably, especially when you're enraged and on a regular basis, the demonic energy poisons you. And because you're part human, your body won't be able to withstand the poisoning, so it will crumble from the inside. It's truly a horrible way to go."

My eyes widen in shock. That sounds awful! However, that incident was the only time I actually unleashed my powers, so I guess it's not too bad. Even then, I must control these powers if I don't want to die.

"Tomorrow, we'll try out using weapons," Hecadoth tells me. "How skilled are you with weapons?"

"The only weapon I have is a steel baton for self-defense," I confess. "I also know a bit of tessenjutsu, which is a martial arts involving the use of steel fans, but I haven't done that in a long time."

"I see," Hecadoth says. "Well, we'll see what we can do tomorrow. Now go get some rest."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's amazing what you learn from research! Basically, this story might take a pretty dark turn from what I've added in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! Oh, and I might delete the original version, but I don't know yet. Tell me what you think, please!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Violently Emotional Turmoil<strong>

"_Yumi!" I freeze upon hearing that sweet, motherly voice. I turn and to my shock, I see my four-year-old self hugging Mom, who's still in her maid uniform. She always wore that at home, but I never really cared. I smile slightly at the scene until I realize something. This was before Mom left for the Demon World, before she died!_

"_Listen here, Yumi," Mom tells me in the dream. "Mama has to go to the Demon World to see Grandma and Grandpa, okay?"_

"_Can I come?" I ask her, pouting slightly._

_She shakes her head. "Sorry sweetie, but no," she says. "This is something only Mama can do right now. But don't worry. I'll be back soon."_

_I frown at her. "I'll miss you, Mama," I pout._

_Mom smiles at me. "Don't worry, Yumi. You just be good to Papa, okay? Here." She pulls something from her bag. "I got this just for you."_

_I gasp in excitement upon seeing the item in her hand. It's a limited edition Sailor Moon figurine, one that I had really wanted for a long time because I loved Sailor Moon so much. "It's Tsukino Usagi!" I cheer in excitement. "I love it, Mama! You're the best!" I throw my arms around her in a hug._

_She hugs me back. "Whenever you miss me, Tsukino Usagi will help you remember me, okay?" she reassures me. "I love you, Yumi. I'll love you forever and ever."_

"Mama…" I murmur to myself in my sleep. Suddenly, I'm shaken vigorously and I wake up with a start. Right then, I see Hecadoth frowning in annoyance.

"Get up, Tanaka," he tells me. "I've been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes already. Get up now."

As I eat breakfast this morning, my mind wanders to the dream I had last night. Why am I suddenly dreaming about Mom all of a sudden? What could these dreams mean? First, I'm dreaming about Mom's possible death scene, now I'm dreaming about the last time I saw her. Why is this happening? I try and brush aside these thoughts as we reach the weapons room.

Hecadoth turns to me. "All right, Tanaka," he starts. "Pick a weapon."

I look around the room, which has various training dummies that have suffered a lot of damage, and various types of weapons. There are swords, spears, sickles, and some huge, scary hybrid weapons. However, the only weapon I know how to use a little bit of is a steel fan. Right then, I see an iron fan among the sickles and bolas.

"The fan?" Hecadoth asks, raising an eyebrow.

I nod. "I used to do tessenjutsu," I tell him. I do a few practice techniques to familiarize myself again while Hecadoth nods.

"I guess we can also work on speed and agility as well," he muses. Right then, he summons his spear. "Prepare yourself, Tanaka."

Right then, he lunges at me, forcing me to jump back. As we continue to spar against each other, I find myself starting to recall the techniques that I learned in tessenjutsu. However, since it's been so long since I last took part in a tessen fight, my techniques aren't as effective as they should be.

The sounds of the iron fan clanging against the spear ring out in the training room. I hastily bend backwards to avoid a near stab at my face before holding the unfurled fan up against my face. This proves to be a dumb move because Hecadoth merely knocks the fan out of my hands and holds his spear merely inches away from my face.

"Hmm…" he muses. "You seem to know what you're doing," Hecadoth tells me when we finish. "Although, I can tell you're doing this after a long time. Well, I could teach you a bit and help you refresh your skills."

I nod. As he starts to teach me, my mind starts to wander back to the dream I had last night. The dream is when I last saw Mom, before she died. Mom and Dad both told me that I was part-demon, and they told me that Mom was actually a demon. However, a few days after she left, her dead body was found floating in a river, wearing her maid uniform, with various signs of torture on her. I still remember the day they told me about Mom's death. I broke down in tears in the middle of preschool, and cried my little heart out because I would never see Mom again.

"Tanaka? Oi, Tanaka!" Hecadoth's stern voice brings me out of my thoughts. I look up at him and notice the annoyed look in his eyes. "Were you even listening to what I was saying?" he asks.

I slowly shake my head. He frowns in frustration. "Of course," he mutters. "You can't afford to get distracted, Tanaka! Victory against the Kagirinai Kumori cannot be purchased so cheaply!" he scolds. "Focus better!"

I focus a bit more on what Hecadoth is saying, and pay more attention to the demonstrations of different techniques with the iron fan. Unfortunately, throughout the entire day, I find myself distracted and angry for many reasons, making me more aggressive and very snappy. Even my emotional state reflects in my attacks, causing me to perform poorly.

That night, when training is done for the day, I go to one of the watchtowers to think. I sit on the ledge of the window, staring out at the night sky. Training basically sucked because of my emotional turmoil. I'm surprised that Hecadoth hasn't lost his patience yet.

When I put my hand in my pocket, I pull out the small figurine of Sailor Moon, the last thing my mom gave me before she died. Since then, I've carried it around with me as a way to remember her.

"What are you doing here?" I turn in surprise and see Hecadoth leaning against the frame of the entrance.

"Just wanted to be here," I tell him, stepping down from the window.

He walks up to me. "Is something bothering you?" he asks.

I look down. "Nothing's wrong," I mumble.

"You're a horrible liar, Tanaka," he comments. He gives me a serious look. "There's clearly something bothering you, and it's affecting you, your performance, your mood, everything. Tell me the truth. Now." His tone leaves no room for arguing.

I glare out of the window. "It pisses me off..." I mutter.

"What?" Hecadoth asks me.

"These powers. My anger. Those assassins. My expulsion. Everything!" I snarl, clenching my fists. "But what pisses me off the most is that I can't control myself! I'm a danger to everyone and myself! The fact that there's a side to me that derives pleasure from bloodshed and violence, the fact that I'm no longer human when I'm angry... I hate it!"

I feel tears of frustration in my eyes and my heart hurting from all this. "I hate it so much! I don't want to hurt others, I don't want to be seen as dangerous but at the same time, I want violence, I want bloodshed, I want to make people suffer... it scares me! And then when it couldn't get any worse, my life has to be in danger! There have to be assassins who want my blood, who want me to die!"

From the corner of my eye, I see Hecadoth smile ruefully. "Yeah," he agrees. "I understand."

Suddenly, a pained sob escapes from my mouth. "And as of recently, I've been dreaming about my mom, even more than I used to! It hurts! It hurts so much!" I sob. Right then, I start to cry, feeling frustrated, sad, hurt, and angry all at once. I avoid looking at Hecadoth, not wanting to humiliate myself even further as I cover my mouth to muffle my sobs. "You must think I'm nothing but a weakling..."

To my surprise, I feel him remove my hand from my mouth. I turn and see him looking at me with what seemed like a firm look, but I can see some empathy in his eyes. "It's okay to cry, Tanaka," he reassures gently. "Even the most vicious demons cry as a way to let out their inner turmoil. It's not weak at all."

Before I realize, I suddenly wrap my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder as more tears fall down my face and more sobs escape my mouth. Hecadoth is taken aback by this, but he quickly relaxes and just simply holds me and runs his fingers through my hair to try and console me as I continue crying.

"Wow..." he muses quietly. "You really are going through an emotional turmoil. All your frustrations, anger, and pain of being a Konketsuji has been suppressed for so long." He gently wipes a tear away from my eyes. "I know it's painful, Tanaka. I understand that it's frustrating to have such dreams when your mind is already thrown into a turmoil, especially under your circumstances right now. But you're not a weakling. You're a strong girl, Tanaka. So just keep moving forward."

For a while, he just holds me, stroking my hair in his attempts to soothe me and console me as I continue to cry. After a while, my sobbing gradually slows down into quiet sniffles. However, I feel so much better and less tormented now. Hecadoth gently pats my head and stands up. "Let's have dinner, Tanaka," he says. "It'll calm you down."

I nod. "Okay."

At dinner, Hecadoth informs me about how Agiel and Furuichi are acting as spies in the Human World and looking for any presence of the Kagirinai Kumori. I feel a comforting feeling when I'm with Hecadoth. I actually enjoy his company and his presence near me. At that moment, Laymia comes up to us.

"Tanaka-san," Laymia says. "Hecadoth told me a moment ago that you said that you crave bloodshed and violence... yet you don't want it?"

I sigh. "I don't know if it's just me or if all Konketsuji feel this, but... when I'm angry or extremely sad, I start craving bloodshed and violence. I want to spill blood for my own pleasure... but I don't want to. I don't want to be a danger, I don't want to kill."

Laymia nods. "That's standard for all Konketsuji, actually," she says. "Because they're half-human and half-demon, Konketsuji are able to think violent, vengeful, bloodthirsty thoughts, but they usually don't act upon them unless it's triggered. When they do act upon them, their human blood allows them to feel remorse. All demons crave violence and bloodshed in some way. When demons act upon their urges, they usually don't feel remorse or guilt, especially if it was for honour or their own pleasure. However, even though you viciously attacked those girls for tearing up your mother's photo, your conscience enabled you to feel remorse after that action, right?"

"Yeah," I say, recalling the awful feeling of guilt.

"This is because that incident is the only time you've unleashed your powers," Laymia tells me. "With continued use of your powers, your human conscience gradually gets eaten away by the demonic powers, so the feelings of remorse will gradually stop being felt," she adds. "Basically, in addition to poisoning your body and mind, the demonic energy eats away at the amygdala, or the part of the brain that controls emotion. Eventually, the amygdala will be completely eroded by the demonic energy, making you nothing but a vicious, cold-blooded killer."

My eyes widen in shock. "So... I basically become a psychopath," I muse. "A cold-blooded killer, incapable of feeling remorse." Right then, a question comes up. "But... what about demons?" I ask. "Are they able to feel remorse?"

"We are," Hecadoth says. "However, we feel remorse only if we believe that our actions were wrong. Remorse is something that's on and off for us demons. We either feel it if we truly think we did wrong, or we brush off the incident. You'll be able to feel remorse so long as you control your powers instead of summoning them when feeling strong emotions."

I nod slowly. The thought of becoming a psychopathic killer is absolutely disturbing. "Hold on. How do you know all about this?" I ask.

"I did some reading last night," Hecadoth tells me. "I wanted to know a bit more so I could understand what to do."

"I was taught by Dr. Furcas," Laymia says. "Lamia also knows this well."

"You should go to bed now, Tanaka. It's getting pretty late," Hecadoth says.

"I should head back as well," Laymia adds, leaving the mess hall. "I have some important priorities for tomorrow."

I nod and start to head back to my quarters when I stop and turn to him. "Hecadoth?"

He looks up. "What?"

I give him a small smile. "Thank you. And good night."

He gives a small smile. "Good night, Tanaka."


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's Chapter 9, told in Agiel's POV! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9- Profiles<strong>

_**(Agiel's POV)**_

Training has just finished for the day and now Furuichi, Aoi-chan, Izuma, and I are walking through downtown Ishiyama from the arcade.

"So Agiel, how are the new clothes feeling?" Furuichi asks me.

"It feels constricting and kind of itchy," I say truthfully. Then again, after wearing only a bikini and a trench coat, it's only natural that I find it hard to wear clothes that cover my full body. Right now, I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a beige sweater with red hearts on it, as well as some warm boots and a black scarf.

Furuichi smiles at me. "You look kinda cute in those clothes, you know?" he compliments.

For some reason, I feel my cheeks heating up slightly at the compliment. "Thanks," I reply.

"Yeah, they kind of look cute on you, Agiel," Aoi-chan compliments.

Right then, Furuichi stops at a stand that says 'Fresh Croquettes' on the sign.

"Guys, you want a croquette?" he offers.

"That'd be nice," Aoi-chan says.

"Thanks," Izuma thanks him.

"Sure," I say. I love croquettes a lot. Whenever the Pillar Division goes out for our monthly dinner at the restaurant, I always have croquettes. It's always a lot of fun to cut them down when they try to fly away.

Izuma turns to Aoi-chan. "By the way, I don't believe I've given a formal apology for trying to have you delinquents expelled," he tells her. "On behalf of the Horsemen, I apologize."

Furuichi smiles. "No problem," he says. "Even if that volleyball match was to ensure our safety in St. Ishiyama, it was kind of fun."

"By the way, how did training go, Aoi-chan?" I ask.

"It went well," she says. However, I see a light blush tint her face.

"Ooh, did something happen between you and Izuma?" I tease.

"Eh?!" she nearly shouts. "N-No!"

"Training went well," Izuma says, laughing slightly. "I must admit, her grandfather's quite the master. He practically beat the basics into me. I can see why Principal Isurugi recommended that I train with him."

We pass by the Ishiyama shipyard when Izuma suddenly tenses up. Aoi-chan notices this. "Izuma-senpai, is something wrong?" she asks.

"Do you sense it yet?" Right then, we all sense it. A large amount of demonic energy radiating from the warehouse in that shipyard.

"Let's go check it out," I tell them. "Something's happening in there."

We make our way to the warehouse and sneak inside, making sure to be quiet. "Empty…" Furuichi muses quietly. However, from the corner, we see a door slightly ajar, leading to a recreational room. From that room, we hear the sounds of conversation and laughs.

"It seems like this place is like a base," Izuma murmurs. "But for who?"

"Guys." We turn and see Furuichi standing before a shelf with files on them. "You should see this."

"What is it?" I ask. Furuichi holds a sheet of paper and starts reading it.

"'Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV, the Youngest Prince of the Demon World. Son of the Great Demon Lord and Lady Iris. Served by the Demon Maidservant Hildegarde. Contracted to Oga Tatsumi. Mission Status: Cancelled.'" He looks up. "This is Baby Beel's profile."

"Eh? But what for?" Aoi-chan asks.

"Hold on." Furuichi sets the profile down and looks through the shelf. After finding another one, he reads it aloud as well. However, a look of shock crosses his face. "'Takayuki Furuichi, the friend of Beelze-sama's contractor. The contractor of the Pillar Division. Mission Status: In progress…'" His eyes widen in horror. "This is my profile!"

I frown. "Wait a minute…" I go up to the shelf and take another profile. "'Yumi Tanaka, the Konketsuji girl. Daughter of Tomohiro Tanaka and the Demon Maidservant Elsa. Mission Status: In progress.'"

"Here's another one!" Aoi-chan whispers. "'Kaname Izuma, the human-demon hybrid. A descendant of some lower-class demon who was banished to the Human World. Mission Status: In progress.'"

Right then, I notice a small seal in the bottom corner of Yumi's profile. "This is… the Kagirinai Kumori's hit list!" I realize. "And the reason why Beelze-sama has a cancelled status on his is because he's no longer their priority! The ones they're after now are Izuma, Yumi, and you, Furuichi."

Aoi-chan is visibly stunned by this. "What are we going to do now?" she asks.

"You'll die." We turn and to our surprise, we see a knight with glaring green eyes from the visor.

"Who are you?" I ask, glaring at him.

"The name's Mordred," he introduces, unsheathing his sword. "And I'm afraid that you're stealing something of ours. Put them back and I'll let you go."

Izuma glares at him. "Who said we're gonna return them to you?"

"Hmph. Death it is, then." Mordred then lunges at us, raising his sword. In response, I unsheathe my sword and jump backwards, slashing at him.

"You guys, get out!" I shout at the others.

"I'll help you, Agiel!" Aoi-chan shouts after me, pulling out her wooden sword. We get into a defensive stance and face Mordred.

He sneers at us. "You think a Pillar General and a better-than-average human can defeat me?" he taunts.

I glare at him. "Don't underestimate us, you jerk! Aoi-chan, now!"

Aoi-chan immediately charges towards him. "Shingetsu Sword School Second Style… One Hundred Petals, Storming Sakura!" she shouts, slashing at him.

I use this opportunity to get a strike in as well. "Dark Sword… Bloody Grave!" I shout, slashing at him.

Unfortunately, this isn't strong enough to defeat him completely. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, fools," he taunts. "Even though you two aren't on the hit list, I guess it wouldn't be so bad to kill you two as well! Now die!"

However, right then, Aoi-chan appears right behind him, using her cool Black Techs move. "Shingetsu Sword School First Style... Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line!" she shouts, slashing him and ultimately defeating him.

I grin at her. "Sweet! You know, that Black Techs move is super cool!" I tell her.

"Thanks," she thanks me.

"Stupid girls..." We turn and face Mordred. "I'll get you next time." He disappears in a cloud of black energy.

Right then, Furuichi and Izuma appear. "Let's get out of here," Furuichi says, looking around. "More might come after us now!"

When we get out of the warehouse, we decide on our next plan. "We need to warn Heca-chan and Yumi-chan," I say. "I'll get Alaindelon to deliver those documents to the Demon World. Also, it seems like we need to train even harder."

"Good idea," Furuichi agrees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's Chapter 10! Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: I've changed the reason for Hecadoth's grudge against Azazel. Instead of it being the death of his father, I've changed it to how Laymia was nearly killed by Azazel. Hecadoth has a grudge because Laymia was his mentor and is like family to him. I've changed that in Chapter 4 as well.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10- Intruders<strong>

"Tanaka," Hecadoth asks when we take a short break in the arena. "What kind of demon did Azazel say your mother was again?"

I think for a moment. "A Demon Maidservant," I reply.

Hecadoth frowns slightly. "No wonder," he muses. "Demon Maidservants are seen as ideal brides and wives. Your mother, Elsa, was clearly sought after as a bride for many demons. However, when she fell in love with your father, who was her contract holder, it seemed to have caused a large scandal in the Demon World."

"Why do you want to know this?" I ask.

"I'm trying to make sense of the situation," he tells me. "To see why exactly they're targeting you." He wipes his forehead with his hand. "But despite this scandal, Elsa moved into the Human World and remained there for a few years. During that time, she married her contract holder and had you. However, four years later, she was probably called back to the Demon World as a trap."

"So then, what's this got to do with me?" I ask.

Hecadoth opens his mouth to answer but then he suddenly stiffens up. Right then, his spear appears in his hands. "H-Hecadoth?" I ask. Right then, I hear the sound of an alarm going off.

"Someone's entered here," he says. "Stay on your guard."

I nod, moving closer to him as the alarm continues ringing. Suddenly, I'm pushed down to the ground. "Get down!" Hecadoth shouts as he gets down as well. I look up just in time to see two streams of demonic energy shoot above us.

Right then, the energy materializes into two figures in front of us. There's one male and one female. The male has long brown hair, cruel onyx eyes, and he wears a dark green tunic with black pants, brown boots, and a deep green cape. The female has long curly black hair, malicious gray eyes, and she wears a skin-tight blue jumpsuit with a black cape.

The woman grins. "I was right," she declares. "The Konketsuji really is here."

"Not only that, but the Pillar General!" the man exclaims, sneering cruelly. "Our lucky day."

"Who are they?" I ask, my heart beating faster.

"This is Samael and Lavinia," Hecadoth says, glaring at the two. "They're brother and sister, and both are members of the Kagirinai Kumori."

"That's right!" Lavinia says haughtily. "After Azazel's failure in killing the girl, we were sent out to find you. And look here. Looks like you're too worn out to even put up a proper fight. This makes killing you easier."

I glare at them. "So you plan on killing us without even letting us put up a fight?" I ask.

_What're we going to do? _I think helplessly to myself. I look at Hecadoth and he has a look of determination on his face.

Right then, Samael unsheathes his sword and lunges at us. However, we never feel the pain. I slowly open my eyes and I see a tall male demon with black hair, fin ears, and the Pillar General uniform, as well as a shorter blue-haired male demon standing in front of us with the fin ears, wearing the Pillar Baron uniform, and a ball of demonic energy in front of his palms.

"Graphel! Naga!" Hecadoth exclaims in surprise.

"Getting past our defenses, huh?" Naga muses coldly. "Let's take them on together."

Right then, Samael and Lavinia immediately attack us. Suddenly, as if on instinct, I deliver a roundhouse kick at Lavinia before striking her in the jaw. Unfortunately, she suddenly grabs my arms, nearly crushing my wrists with her tight grip. However, I quickly bite her hands and knee her in the gut while she's distracted. She recovers quickly and lunges at me, snarling in anger. I quickly roll over to the side and trip her with my leg, causing her to fall to the ground.

While Naga and Graphel continue to fight her, I go and help out Hecadoth, who's losing against Samael. Right then, I distract him by throwing a stone at him. Hecadoth uses the distraction to his advantage by delivering a roundhouse kick, knocking him down to the ground. Knowing that defeating us is pointless, they quickly start to materialize into demonic energy.

"This isn't the end, Konketsuji," Lavinia snarls at me as she and her brother materialize into demonic energy. "Mark my words!"

They disappear right then, and Hecadoth and Naga look around the arena. "We're going to have to increase the security," Naga says.

"But it's a good thing that the alarms have been modified to detect hostile energy," Graphel muses.

"Yes," Naga agrees. "But training will have to be increased, Hecadoth."

"I know," Hecadoth says.

"We'll report this to Laymia for now," Naga says as he and Graphel leave the arena.

At dinner tonight, Hecadoth and I eat in a comfortable silence. Hecadoth is the first one to break it, however. "You're improving," he tells me. "I saw when you were fighting against Lavinia."

"Really?" I ask, surprised.

He nods. "You're becoming a lot stronger," he says. "I think we can get to controlling demonic energy tomorrow. So get some rest, okay?"

I nod. Right then, I ask him something that has been bothering me for a while now. "Hecadoth, did something happen between you and the Kagirinai Kumori?" I ask.

Hecadoth looks down reluctantly, clearly hesitant to tell me. However, he concedes. "Well, it was two years ago," he starts. "The Kagirinai Kumori had attacked us just as we had finished up our training." A frown crosses his face. "They took advantage of the fact that we had just finished training to attack us, since we were rather exhausted."

I nod slowly as he continues. "I especially have a grudge against Azazel because he had tried to kill Laymia. She had been my mentor when I had joined the Pillar Division and she's like family to me now. He tried to kill her, but I took the stab meant for her. As a result, I was promoted to Pillar General." He glares at the table. "Since I healed from that stab, I always swore that I would bring down Azazel one day."

"I see," I muse. Right then, he gets up.

"Well, it's been a long day today and it'll be a long day tomorrow, so you should go to bed, Tanaka," he tells me.

I nod. "Yumi," I suddenly murmur to myself.

He looks at me. "Did you say something?"

I give him a warm smile. "From now on, Hecadoth, you can call me Yumi," I tell him.

He returns the smile. "Sure thing… Yumi."


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know if many people think of him like this, but I kind of see a bishounen-like quality in Hecadoth. He also reminds me of Ruki, the lead singer of the GazettE. Nah, don't mind me. This is just what I think of him. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11- Controlling the Demon Powers<strong>

"Hah!" I shout as I deliver a punch at Hecadoth while holding my fan in the other hand. He blocks it effectively and retaliates by sending a punch at me, which I block as well. Right now, we're busy showing one of our sparring sessions to Laymia, Graphel, and Naga, who've wanted to see how much I know before I learn how to control my powers.

I finally end the fight by delivering a roundhouse kick at him through his blind spot. He realizes this too late and he's sent flying back onto the ground. I stare in surprise at this sudden strength.

Hecadoth looks stunned but it quickly turns into a small smile. "Impressive, Yumi," he praises. "You're becoming better at this."

I let out a rueful chuckle. "Sorry if I did any damage on you," I apologize.

"Oi, why the hell are you apologizing?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "That was a good strike. And besides, you can't apologize to your opponents when in battle."

"S-Sorry…"

"There you go again!"

Naga nods approvingly. "She is pretty capable," he comments. "Her fighting skills are rather strong. I'd say that she's ready to learn how to control her powers."

Graphel nods. "Yeah, I guess," he agrees grudgingly.

"She has indeed gotten stronger," Laymia adds. "She seems even more determined than before."

Hecadoth turns to me. "Okay, Yumi. In order to use your powers properly, you need to calm your mind down. Only then, your powers can flow properly through your body." Suddenly, to my shock, he removes his shirt, revealing his bare, well-toned chest, and I feel my face starting to heat up as I look at his chest, which has various different scars and marks of his wounds from fighting. Not to mention, his muscles are very well-maintained and before I realize, my face turns at least five different shades of red. _Oh my gosh… He looks so… wait, Yumi! Stop thinking like that!_

"What the… What're you doing?!" I ask, my voice sounding flustered.

"Oi, Hecadoth!" Graphel calls out. "Put your shirt back on, dammit! You're distracting her!"

Hecadoth turns to me, frowning slightly. "Oi, Yumi. Snap out of it. You need to learn not to get so distracted," he orders, sounding slightly stern.

_Is he serious?! Shirtless, well-toned, handsome guys are nearly every girl's weakness! Wait, did I just call Hecadoth handsome?! Gyaahh! Yumi, pull yourself together! _I think to myself.

He lets out a sigh, running his fingers through his long black hair. "Listen up now," he says. "The reason why I took my shirt off is to show this." He places his index and middle fingers in the center of his abs. "Here is where you should feel the demonic energy. In order for it to flow through your body, you need to block all thoughts from your mind and focus only on this core of energy. Then, when it gets the signal, the energy will flow properly through your body." He gets into a stance to demonstrate. "Watch me."

I watch as he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Soon, I can sense the demonic energy rising, and the black tendrils slowly start forming around his fists and feet. "The reason why the energy comes out now is because your limbs are the main way it can be expelled. When it's properly controlled, it becomes lethal and dangerous."

I nod in understanding. "But wait, how are you able to have the energy surrounding your spear?" I ask.

"The spear is like an extension of my arm," he replies. "It surrounds the spear for that reason." He gets out of the stance and the energy slowly dissipates into the air.

I then try and clear my mind of all negative thoughts before I start practicing. However, the energy flow within me is weak and it's not as strong as I would've liked it. "Why's it not so strong?" I ask.

"There's something that's bothering you, that's why," he replies, putting his shirt back on. "You may not know it, but your mind is at war with some negative thought." He sits down. "Tell me, Yumi. What exactly is bothering you so much that you're at war with yourself? Is it the memory of your expulsion from your previous school that's still bothering you?"

I sigh. "Actually, it's not just that," I admit. "It's the mean girls who had mocked my mom. I had always been a favourite target of theirs right from middle school because I seemed... different to them. They soon realized that I'm not a normal human so they made it their job to make my life miserable. And some of their actions and words are still affecting me to this day."

"I see," Hecadoth says. "What kind of things did they do to you?"

"It started off with petty things like tripping me in class, stealing my pencils, just stuff like that," I start. "But then, when I got to high school, it soon escalated into some pretty hurtful things. They had started a petition to have me deported back to Japan just because I was an 'abnormal freak', they hid my clothes after Phys. Ed classes and forcing me to beg and plead in only a towel until I was on the verge of tears before giving my clothes back... one of the pushing incidents was that they had vandalized my house with racial slurs and profanities. My dad was furious and he even went to the school to talk to the principal about having them expelled and probably arrested. They only got away with it because of their daddies' money."

A look of disgust crosses Hecadoth's face. "How degrading," he remarks.

"Yeah. Despite all those incidents, I still scolded them. I had some good friends who never left me and no one really liked them, so that was reassuring. But it was over one remark about my mom that I completely snapped," I say, smiling wryly. "Right now, I just feel really angry."

A small smirk crosses his face. Right then, he goes to the weapons room and comes back with some training dummies. "Here. Pretend that these dummies are those girls and just punch out all your frustrations," he tells me, placing them in front of me. "I used to do that, except I pretended that I was punching the squadrons."

I grin. Right then, I start punching each and every training dummy with a lot of force, imagining that the dummies are those girls. As I do so, I see Hecadoth watching in amusement from the corner of my eye.

Eventually, after I've calmed down, we finish our training for the day. When I arrive at the watchtower after my session with Laymia, which is where I've started spending time, I see Hecadoth sitting on the window ledge. "What're you doing?" I ask, approaching him.

"Just thinking," he says. "How are things going with you and Laymia?" he asks.

I nod. "They're going good," I say.

He nods. "Laymia's very kind," he comments. "She's one of the motherly Pillar Barons and she's really good to talk to."

"You seem a bit bothered by something," I notice. "What's up?"

Hecadoth shakes his head. "I'm just so confused about the Kagirinai Kumori," he tells me. "When they were under the rule of Diabolos, the founder and former leader, they were nothing more than a group of assassins that did their duty. But something changed. What was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Diabolos died sixteen years ago," he explains. "After his untimely death, someone else took over. But we don't know who. However, their morals changed and they became a group of bloodthirsty demons that kill for pleasure."

I nod. "Maybe we should get some rest for tonight," I tell him, staring at my Sailor Moon figurine. "We'll think about this tomorrow."

He notices the figurine in my hands. "What's that?" he asks.

"Hm? Oh, this is something that my mom had given me," I explain, showing him the figurine. "It's Tsukino Usagi, the main heroine of a magical girl anime called _Sailor Moon_, which I used to watch as a kid."

"Your mother gave it?" he asks.

"Yeah. It was the last thing she gave me," I say. "Since then, I've carried it with me as a way of remembering her."

As Hecadoth moves closer to get a better look at it, I can't help but be transfixed by how he looks right now. His long hair flows gently down his shoulders and the moonlight really enhances some of his features, giving him somewhat of a bishounen allure, enchanting me, enticing me into curiosity about him. Wow, I'm starting to sound like a heroine in a shoujo manga.

"We should go have dinner now," Hecadoth says, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, we should," I mumble softly. Yet even as I follow him to the mess hall, I can't help but feel… drawn to him, almost like a spell has been cast on me. I smile softly to myself. Hecadoth really is a charismatic man.


	12. Chapter 12

**Now, with the route that this new version is going in, I might also edit the sequel as well. Either way, if it means improvement, then I'm all for it! Anyways, hope you enjoy Chapter 12!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12- A Really Interesting Girl<strong>

_**(Hecadoth's POV)**_

"Good morning, Hecadoth," Laymia greets me as I head for Yumi's quarters.

I nod. "Morning, Laymia," I greet. "How are the sessions with Yumi going?"

"They're going well for the most part," Laymia says. "She seems to be becoming more confident in herself and less afraid of her powers. But I have something I'd like to ask you, Hecadoth. What made you decide to help her control her powers?"

For some reason, this question stumps me. In all honesty, I have no idea what made me decide to train her. But then, I remember. I remember that I had gone through the same emotional turmoil that Yumi's currently going through, that I needed to control my powers as well. "I guess it's because... because I had gone through the same thing before. Even though I'm not a Konketsuji, I understood what she was feeling and how scared she was of the alternate side to her."

"I see," she muses. "And tell me, what do you think of her?"

I raise an eyebrow and turn to her. "Why are you asking me this?" I ask, feeling suspicious.

"Oh, no reason," Laymia reassures me, smiling. "Well, I'll let you start your training." She walks off in the direction of the meeting halls.

"Hecadoth, I'm ready," Yumi tells me as she leaves her quarters, wearing her usual training clothes.

"Good," I say. "Let's start now."

Upon arriving at the arena, we start to do some mock-fighting as our warm ups, and I can't help but notice just how much Yumi has improved in her fighting. I also notice the grace that's displayed in her movements, and I remember seeing the same kind of elegance in her fighting from our earlier sparring sessions. Her fighting is more like an art rather than just simple fighting.

"You've improved," I praise her. "However, I just want to know something. How is it that you show grace in your fighting?"

She brushes away a strand of her hair. "I used to do a form of dance called ballet, and I was doing competitive ballet," she explains. "It's a very graceful dance, and it's beautiful to watch, especially shows like Sleeping Beauty and The Nutcracker."

"I see," I say. No wonder she's so graceful. She also has the figure of a dancer: slender and well-toned legs, well-toned arms, and a certain kind of grace whenever she walks. "Now, let's focus on your powers."

Before I start to demonstrate, I suddenly recall yesterday, when Yumi was very much thrown off when I had removed my shirt just to show where the demon powers mainly lie. Right then, an idea forms in my head. She needs to learn not to get so distracted, and I think I can help her with that.

I proceed to take my shirt off and throw it to the side, much to her shock. For some reason, I find it rather amusing to see her mouth drop open in shock and her face flush red before she tries to hide her face. "He-Hecadoth!" she protests, flustered. "What the hell are you doing?! Why're you taking your shirt off?!"

"To help you overcome your distraction," I reply. "It's important not to get so distracted, Yumi."

She stares in surprise before frowning in annoyance. "Wait a minute… you're doing this on purpose are you?! Do you think I'm an idiot?!" she demands, her voice becoming an octave higher. Right then, she averts her eyes, her face still flushed. "Well... it's not like it bothers me... or anything..." She then glares at me. "So... So don't get the wrong idea, okay?!"

It takes a lot of willpower not to laugh, but in all honesty… I find it rather endearing to see her like this. This is a side to her that no one has ever seen, actually. I let out a small chuckle. "So this is what Furuichi was talking about when he said 'tsundere'," I muse to myself.

"Huh?" she asks, but I wave her off.

"It's nothing," I say. "Let's start now."

For the most part, it seems like Yumi's determined to show me that she can be focused. Unfortunately, I find myself getting slightly distracted by her. A part of me wants to find out more about her, because she seems like a very interesting girl. One thing that I really like about her is her voice. It's not high and girlish like a lot of Japanese girls, but it's not too low and ear-grating like the Ishiyama girl Hanazawa Yuka. It's gentle and melodious, making her sound both sensible and mature, as well as kind and compassionate.

_What the hell am I thinking? _I think to myself. _I'm a Pillar General, not some schoolboy with a crush! I must stay focused on training her! _But just as I think that, I notice that her stance is slightly off. Even though I can easily tell her where to fix it, I still go over and move her arms and legs in the right position. "Your stance is wrong," I tell her. I then take her leg and position it in the right way, as well as her arms.

This time, I watch as tendrils of black energy surround her fists and feet, swirling around her. The energy is definitely stronger this time, and I can sense a calmer mindset. I watch in amazement as she performs a series of attacks on a training dummy as practice before stopping. "How was that?" she asks.

I nod approvingly. "Again, you're getting better," I praise her. "Good job. Why don't we take a break?"

"Sure." She heads off to the mess hall to get some water and I follow her.

As we walk through the halls, we suddenly see two squadrons picking on Elim by taking her hat and her staff. "Hey, give me my hat back!" she protests, sounding like she's about to cry.

"Try and catch it!" one of them taunts, tossing it to his friend.

"Stop it!" Elim shouts. I press my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose in annoyance. Those squadrons seem to love to pick on Elim simply because she's a child. Those idiots. Usually when it happens, either myself or another general intervene and scold them. Although in my case, I usually just hit them across the face.

However, I suddenly see Yumi glare in anger and walk up behind Elim, who's trying to act tough. I have to stifle a laugh when I see the squadrons stop taunting Elim and start shaking in fear upon seeing Yumi's death glare.

"Oh shit, we're dead, aren't we?" one of them asks.

"Dammit, we're caught!" another exclaims.

Right then, Yumi gives them a whack upside the head, a vein appearing on her forehead. "You jerks!" she scolds. "What the hell are you doing, picking on a child like that, huh?! Grow up and give her the staff and hat back!"

"Ow, that hurts!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Just stop!"

I smile in amusement at their reactions, but I find myself laughing when I see Yumi scolding them like a mother scolding children. When she's done, she gives the staff and the hat back to Elim and walks back to me. "Sorry about that," she apologizes.

I laugh. "It's fine," I reassure. "Let's go back to training now."

At the end of the day, she's becoming better and better. We had tried sparring with demon powers, but she found it rather overwhelming, so we'll get to that tomorrow. "You know, I kind of like your no-nonsense attitude," I tell her at dinner.

Yumi looks surprised at that. "Really?"

I nod. "Back there, you weren't even afraid of those squadrons. And those guys are really lecherous," I say.

She laughs slightly. "My dad is a very blunt and no-nonsense person as well," she says. "Like, he won't hesitate to scold someone if they're acting stupid or something. In fact, the mean girls hated my guts because I wasn't afraid of them and I was very blunt when standing up to them. I wouldn't say, 'Hey, stop, that's not very nice', I'd often say, 'Hey. You're being a real douche right now, so knock it off!'"

As I continue to talk to her, I find myself becoming more drawn by her. I even find myself liking her tendency to hold her hand to her mouth when she laughs. It's something that's rather endearing and even… adorable. At that thought, I feel my face heating up. Damn, how can I react like that? I'm a demon, not a lovesick school boy.

As I sit in the common area, I see Graphel approaching me. "So, the Konketsuji girl," Graphel starts. "You seem to have gotten rather close to her, Hecadoth."

"So?"

"You've never shown any interest in females before and at some points, I honestly thought you were gay." At that comment, I feel my eyebrow twitching slightly. Graphel used to tease me because I rarely show much of an interest in girls, let alone trying to court them, so he often teased me by saying that I'm still in the closet.

"Tease me about that again and you'll feel my spear in your abdomen, dumbass," I retort, glaring at him.

"I'm just saying," he comments. "You've never shown much interest in girls before, until you met this one. Tell me, what's so special about her?"

"Why're you asking me about this?" I ask. "I thought you hated her."

Graphel shrugs. "That's not what I said," he counters. Right then, I can almost sense a smirk crossing his face. "You have feelings for her, don't you?"

At that moment, my eyes widen in shock and I feel my face heating up. I'm only glad that my face is turned away now because I really don't want him seeing my face right now. "Graphel, you say something like that again, and I'll rip your tongue out," I threaten, even though it's half-hearted. We both know that I wouldn't carry it out on my comrades.

After Graphel leaves, I find my mind wandering to Yumi. She really is an interesting girl, a girl full of class and charisma. She's not helpless or dependent on others. She's tough, blunt, strong-willed, and fiery. And she's not afraid to give a scolding to others, but at the same time, she's kind, sensitive, and even maternal. I recall when she had scolded those squadrons, like she wasn't afraid of getting severely beaten up. Then again, her glare was enough to scare them.

When I pass by the arena, I hear the familiar sound of a training dummy being blasted. _Wait. Who's training right now? _I silently open the door and to my surprise, I see Yumi, holding a steel fan while surrounding herself with demonic energy, preparing to attack.

"Black Midnight… Demonic Rain!" She suddenly slashes the unfurled fan through the cloud of demonic energy, causing it to break apart into smaller droplets and completely slash the dummy. However, a look of disbelief crosses her face.

"Damn, that's such a lame name for a finisher!" she says aloud to herself. "I need to be more creative!"

At that, I can't help but laugh silently to myself. A small smile crosses my face. "Damn. You're one interesting girl, Yumi," I muse to myself. "You really are."


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for the late update. My final exams have been happening, so I've been really busy. But here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: The sequel I have planned out is very different from the current one. So, I might delete the current one as well.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13- Ariadne<strong>

_**(Agiel's POV)**_

"Are you sure this is okay, Agiel?" Furuichi asks me as we approach the metro station.

"What if it's a trap?" Lamia asks.

"If it's a trap, then I've come prepared," I tell him. I turn to Izuma, who's holding a letter in his hands. "This is where we were told to come?"

"Yes," he replies. "The metro station. This is the one with an abandoned outdoor platform. That's where we're supposed to meet him."

A few days ago, Izuma had gotten a letter from a Demon Maidservant who is apparently an undercover spy and is spying on the Kagirinai Kumori. However, the three of us are rather suspicious of this person's true intentions. In the letter, she told us to meet her on this abandoned platform at night. Fortunately, Furuichi's family isn't in the house right now.

We managed to get Lamia to help us out as well. However, we kind of made her not tell Oga or Hilda, because we don't want to worry them too much about Beelze-sama's safety.

"Is anybody there?" Izuma calls. He suddenly tenses up as we see a figure approaching from the shadows on the railway tracks.

We get into defensive stances, preparing ourselves for the attack. However, to our surprise, the figure fully reveals herself from the shadows, and it turns out to be a woman with olive-coloured skin, her bangs hiding her eyes. The woman has long brown hair tied in a side braid and she wears a long-sleeved black goth-lolita maid uniform with a white frilly apron and a white headpiece. Immediately, I recognize that this woman is a Demon Maidservant.

"I see you've gotten my message," she says, her voice soft and almost weary. "I'm glad you came. I's quite risky for me to be doing this."

"Who are you?" Izuma asks.

"There's no need to be so cold," she replies. "My name is Ariadne, and I am a Demon Maidservant working as an undercover spy." She looks around her. "Where's Tanaka Yumi-san and Hecadoth-san?" Ariadne asks.

"They're training in the Demon World," Furuichi says. "Why?"

"They're in danger," Ariadne suddenly warns. "But before I get to that, let me tell you about the Kagirinai Kumori. I had found some rather shocking facts when I had done a little more investigating."

"What is it?" I ask.

Ariadne looks down. "The Kagirinai Kumori, it was never originally an assassin team,"she starts. "It was actually an elite police force of the Great Demon Lord, that was formed by their former leader Diabolos in order to get rid of any traitors who were looking to overthrow the Great Demon Lord."

My eyes widen in shock. "Really?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes. They had helped put down several of the rebellions, and they were honoured as heroes. Their main purpose was to eliminate traitors and traitors only. However, this whole disaster started after the sudden death of Diabolos sixteen years ago."

"Does it have any connection to the sudden targeting of Izuma-senpai, Yumi, and myself?" Furuichi asks.

"It does, actually," Ariadne replies. "After Diabolos died, a new leader took over. No one knew who he was, but I have a strong suspicion that it was his son that took over."

I raise an eyebrow. "What happened? And why don't you know?"

"His son is a very cruel man, but he had moved away from the main kingdom. No one knew the leader's real name," Ariadne replies. A grim look crosses her face. "However, things took a turn for the worse after this new leader took over. The morals of the Kagirinai Kumori changed and it went from an elite secret police force to nothing more than a group of bloodthirsty assassins who killed for pleasure. Even their M.O. changed."

"What do you mean?" Furuichi asks.

She shakes her head sadly. "It's too much for me to talk about," she says. "I've seen those victims and what they go through and it's absolutely horrifying." A sigh escapes her. "All I can say is that their brutality shocks me to the core. I really don't want to talk about it."

Lamia nods. "But why are they targeting Yumi, Furuichi, and Izuma?" she asks.

"Furuichi is the contractor of the Pillar Division, so killing him would weaken them considerably," Ariadne says. "I do not know about why Tanaka and Izuma have been targeted, but whatever the reason, it all seems to be simply because of their half-breed statuses."

Lamia frowns grimly. "Looks like we're up against something even more evil than what we know of," she says. "We might need all the help that we can get."

I nod. "Tomorrow, let's go and warn Beelze-sama's contract holder and the demon maidservant," I say. "We should also get Yolda, Lord En-sama's main maidservant to help out."

Izuma smirks slightly. "And I'll try and talk Toujou-kun into helping us out," he adds.

"And we'll get the Pillar Division to help us out," Furuichi says. "Thank you, Ariadne-san."

Ariadne nods. "I'm glad to be of help," she says. "Until Hecadoth and Tanaka Yumi return to you, I want you to get rid of the posts of the Kagirinai Kumori that have been placed in the Human World." She disappears in a cloud of demonic aura.

When she disappears, the four of us turn to each other. "Does everyone know what to do?" Furuichi asks.

I nod. "Hell yeah," I say, grinning. "We can do this."

Izuma smirks. "Agreed."


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's Chapter 14. And I decided not to make them have a romantic contract, because I felt like it was too... cheesy. Besides, I kind of prefer this darker take on the story. And I guess I should keep the originals. Some may prefer the more darker version, but I know that there are others who prefer the lighter version. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14- This Strange Feeling<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

Hecadoth and I stand at opposite ends of the training room in fighting stances, a spear in his hands, a steel fan in mine. We stare intensely at each other, ready to fight. "Whenever you're ready," I tell him. As I say that, I concentrate and rid my mind of all emotional conflicts and soon, I'm surrounded by demonic energy. In my head, I imagine the steady building up of the beat of taiko drums, getting my blood rushing through my veins and my adrenaline pumped.

He nods. Right then, he starts moving, a blur of black demonic energy, his spear glinting cruelly. Well-prepared, I swiftly avoid his attack and deflect his spear with my fan. As we fight, I imagine the now intense part of the taiko drumming and I use the rhythm to help me steady myself and deliver my attacks with precision and correct timing.

This time, our fight is more intense than other sessions have been, more precise and swift. Hecadoth isn't showing any mercy at all so I'm responding in the same manner without holding back. I hastily bend backwards as he jabs at my face before doing a quick roll over.

The fight continues on for a while, both of us unrelenting, but right then, Hecadoth knocks my fan out of my hands, leaving me to use hand-to-hand combat. However, as he swipes down at me with his spear, I do a quick backflip (thanks to the brief gymnastics I learned) and I swiftly use a tendril of demonic energy to knock his spear right out of his hands.

We start fighting with hand-to-hand combat this time, still unrelenting. Eventually, I finally deliver a roundhouse kick through his blind spot, knocking him down. He looks surprised for a moment before an impressed smile crosses his face. "Good match," he praises. "You're really an excellent opponent."

I smile, feeling my face heat up at the praise. "Thanks," I thank him. "It was a good match."

"You've definitely improved," Hecadoth tells me. "Not just your skills, but your attitude as well. You seem less conflicted and more confident now."

My face heats up when hearing the praise. In fact, now that I'm getting a good look at him, I can see more of the bishounen allure in him. In addition, his voice is actually quite charming and suave… when he's not snarling or shouting at someone.

_Wait, Yumi! What're you thinking?! Why are you thinking such thoughts about him?! _Reality comes back to me, and I realize that I'm mentally checking him out! "No, Yumi, you can't think like that…" I mumble to myself.

"Did you say something?" Hecadoth asks me.

My eyes widen. _Did I just say that out loud? _I shake my head quickly. "N-No, i-i-it's n-nothing…" I stammer hastily. _Damn, I've never lost composure before. What the hell's happening to me?!_

"Oi, did you hear what I just said?" Hecadoth suddenly asks me.

"Eh?"

"We're going back to the Human World soon," he tells me. "So go shower and get changed."

Tonight, we have finished training, and we're actually going to be leaving soon. My training is all complete and I've progressed pretty well, actually. Another thing that has progressed well are my interactions with Hecadoth. He makes me feel so many different emotions at once, emotions I have never felt before, and it's so confusing!

Not to mention, every time I'm near him, my emotions are out of control and my heart starts beating faster. However, if anything, he makes me happy. I enjoy his company, especially when he's not glaring and holding his spear up, ready to murder someone. In fact, when he's not so menacing and intimidating, he's actually very nice and he cares about those who are close to him.

I'm so busy pondering over these feelings that I fail to notice Hecadoth approaching me as I stand in the watchtower, admiring the view one last time. "Yumi," he says.

"Y-Yeah?" I ask, turning to look at him. He's changed out of his training clothes into his Pillar General uniform, and likewise, I'm now wearing a black dress instead of my training clothes.

He smiles as he comes to stand next to me. "Nice view, isn't it?" he comments.

I nod. "It is," I murmur. "Who would've thought the Demon World could be so… beautiful?"

A wry smile crosses his face. "Well, that's the first time I've heard someone calling the Demon World beautiful," he chuckles. "Anyways, Yumi, I have something for you."

"What is it?" I ask.

Hecadoth hands me an iron fan. "For self-defense," he tells me. "But that's not all." I watch as he suddenly pulls a small dagger from the bottom of the fan.

"Whoa…" I trail off.

"If you ever find yourself fighting an opponent with a bladed weapon, this fan has a dagger that can be used as a secondary weapon," he explains.

I smile at him. "You didn't have to, Hecadoth," I tell him. "But thank you."

"I did it because I wanted to," he tells me, lowering his eyes. "And because… damn, how do I say this?"

I feel my heart beating faster when he gently takes my hands. However, he doesn't say anything. Instead, he just looks at me nervously. "H-Hecadoth…?" I ask softly. Right then, I feel his hands gently caress my face before he suddenly leans in and presses his lips against mine in a soft, genuine, sincere kiss.

Though I'm taken back in surprise, my eyes slowly close and I kiss him back just as gently. I wrap my arms around him, losing myself in the kiss. He slowly pulls away and we stare at each other. I feel my face heating up as I realize that Hecadoth… just kissed… me…

"You make me feel different, Yumi," he tells me. "In a good way. You intrigue me so much, and I really like that. I like how I want to find out more about you, how I want to discover more about you. I want to know what your goals are, what you love, what matters to you."

I'm surprised by this confession. Yes, I have had dreams about falling in love and hearing a guy tell me that he loves me. However, this confession is sincere and genuine and it makes me… happy. Happy to know that there's someone who wants to know more about me, who wants to know me. _So… is this what it feels like? Is this what they call… love? _I smile softly. _I feel so… happy… _

"Thank you," I murmur, moving closer and hugging him.

"No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you," Hecadoth promises me, moving a strand of hair away from my face. "We'll face the Kagirinai Kumori together."

I smile at him. "We should go home now," I say.

"Yeah, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's Chapter 15! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15- Thanatos <strong>

We arrive by the riverside at night, with Graphel and Naga following us. I look around the cityscape, and a slightly sad feeling comes to me. After spending a week in the headquarters of the Pillar Division, the busy city of Ishiyama now feels somewhat boring, crowded, and… dull.

I let out a sigh. "A week in the Pillar Division Headquarters has kind of changed me," I muse. "The city of Ishiyama now feels too… dull and loud."

Hecadoth smiles ruefully at that. "I agree," he says.

"We're going to come with you," Graphel says. "Since there is Kagirinai Kumori activity here, and because you two are targets, then we'll help you out if they try and fight you."

We start walking through the streets of downtown Ishiyama and I can't help but wince slightly as the loud sounds of the busy city fill my ears. Naga observes the sights of the city, looking thoughtful. "So, this is what the Human World is like," he observes. "I can see why Lord En-sama loves it here so much."

"Yeah," Graphel agrees. "In all honesty, this place isn't so different from the main city in the Demon World."

I subconsciously move closer to Hecadoth, who takes my hand in his gloved hand and holds it, entwining our fingers together. Graphel looks down at our hands at that moment. "You two seem a lot closer than when you first started training," he comments.

Hecadoth frowns at him. "And that concerns you how?" he asks.

Graphel grins slyly at him. "You two got together, didn't you?"

My eyes widen in shock and my face heats up immediately. "Ehh?! Where'd you get an idea like that?!" I demand, flustered.

"You're starting to sound like those annoying students that always tease everyone about liking one another," Hecadoth mutters.

"Hmm? The more you deny it, the more convinced I am," Graphel teases.

Hecadoth glares at him. "Fine. We got together. Happy?" he retorts.

I can't help but smile at the friendly banter between the two of them. Eventually, we reach the four-way to our neighbourhoods. I turn to the left before turning to face them. "Well, my house is this way, so… I'll see you soon, I guess?" I say. However, I tense up as soon as I finish saying that. I suddenly sense some demonic energy nearby and it seems that Hecadoth, Graphel, and Naga have sensed it as well.

"Stay on your guard," Naga warns. "Especially the both of you, Hecadoth, Tanaka."

The four of us get into defensive stances. Right then, a cloud of black energy appears in front of us and we watch as a figure starts materializing in the cloud of demonic aura. To our shock, we see what looks like a teenage boy emerging from the cloud. The boy looks around sixteen years, and he has jet-black hair, deathly pale skin, onyx eyes, and he wears a black T-shirt with an Ankh on it, as well as ripped up black jeans. In his hands is an assault rifle, and around him is a belt of bullets. Even though he looks like only a teenager, we can tell that he's a real threat.

The boy sneers. "My lucky day," he taunts. "I've found the Konketsuji girl, two Pillar Generals, and a Pillar Baron. Oh, this is gonna be good."

"Who… Who is this guy?" I ask.

Naga glares at him. "This is Thanatos, one of the newer assassins in the Kagirinai Kumori," he says. "Don't underestimate him. He may look like a teenager, but he's still very powerful."

Thanatos smirks cockily at us. "That's right." He glances at Graphel right then before sneering evilly at him. "I remember you. You're that guy Yata, the one who nearly killed me with his katana two years ago."

Graphel glares in anger, raising his fists before lunging at Thanatos. "You little twerp…" he snarls. "I'm not him… Don't you dare put me and my suck-up of an older brother in the same sentence! You'll pay for that!" However, before he can even land a blow on him, Thanatos sidesteps his attack before delivering a roundhouse kick at Graphel, sending him flying back onto the ground.

The assassin sneers at him. "Yes… I can see it all now," he taunts. "Graphel, the seventh Pillar General of Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division. You may be strong but you're always stuck in the shadows of your older brother, so you constantly push the limits to try and be recognized. But you'll never be as good as your brother."

Graphel stares in shock before narrowing his eyes in anger. "You shut up, brat! Or your blood will be what's splattering the ground tonight!" he growls.

"Don't listen to him, Graphel!" Hecadoth warns. "He's psychologically tormenting you, so don't let him get to you!"

Thanatos turns to Hecadoth. "You're the one to talk," he sneers. He notices how Hecadoth is standing in front of me. "You seem unusually protective of the Konketsuji girl. Don't tell me she's your lover. Or wait, you want her to be your lover?"

Hecadoth aims his spear at him. "Bastard! You shut the hell up and focus on your opponent, rather than his woman," he snarls.

Thanatos sneers at him. "You're the one who stepped in front of Laymia and took the stab meant for her, right?" he taunts. "How pathetic. You don't hesitate to protect women, when you had impaled the maidservant of the Youngest?"

Hecadoth widens his eyes in surprise before narrowing them in anger. "Shut up, you little brat…" he snarls. "You make another comment about that and I'll impale you!"

"No." Naga steps in front of Hecadoth. "Let me handle this guy." He holds his palms out in front of him and a ball of black demonic aura forms at his palms while glaring at Thanatos. "Water Ash Flow…" he starts. "Snake Dragon Palm!" he roars, sending a powerful blast at the assassin.

When the dust clears, Thanatos is still standing, with barely even a scratch on him. We all stare in shock at him. "What the-?!" Naga stutters in shock.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me, Pillar Baron," Thanatos taunts. He suddenly aims the assault rifle at us. "I have no need for Graphel and Naga, but I'll let them go. Now, I'm here to kill Hecadoth and the Konketsuji."

Before he can pull the trigger, a foot comes flying at his jaw, sending him flying back a few feet. "Sorry, man. But you're not killing them tonight."

My eyes widen in surprise as a familiar silver-haired teenager in front of us, as well as a familiar Pillar General with crimson-red hair. However, rather than her bikini uniform, she's wearing a teal-coloured strapless jumpsuit under her trench coat.

"Furuichi! Agiel!" I exclaim.

Agiel glances over her shoulder at us, a small grin on her face. "Looking good, you guys," she greets. "Nice to see you here too, Graphel, Naga." Right then, she uses her sword to destroy Thanatos's assault rifle.

Thanatos glares at her. "You little bitch…" he growls. Right then, he looks over at Furuichi and a small smirk crosses his face. "Perfect. The contract holder of the Pillar Division… another target."

Furuichi glares at him. "Just what the hell do you want with me?"

"If I eliminate you, then the Pillar Division will be vulnerable once again," Thanatos sneers. He suddenly pulls out a machete. "Today really is my lucky day."

I grit my teeth and glare at him. _Oh no you don't… _I start to will the demonic energy to flow through my body, and it soon starts to surround my feet and my fists. Right then, I pull out the fan and I run towards Thanatos, bringing it down on him, which is too quick for him to avoid.

Everyone looks at me in shock as Thanatos flies back and hits the ground. He gets up, wiping some blood away from his mouth. "Looks like I underestimated you, Konketsuji…" he growls. "I'll deal with all of you eventually. Be grateful you're still alive, however."

He disappears in a cloud of demonic aura, and Agiel turns back to look at me. "What kind of power was that?"

Furuichi looks at my fan in surprise. "An iron fan?" he asks. "How can it deliver such a blow like that?"

"Hecadoth gave it to me," I tell him. "This is from the Demon World, so it's stronger than a normal one."

"What are Graphel and Naga doing here?" Furuichi asks.

"They're allied with us," Hecadoth replies. "Do you have any other allies?"

Agiel nods. "We have Izuma Kaname, Aoi-chan, Beelze-sama's contract holder and maidservant, Lamia, Tojo, and even Lord En-sama's maidservant Yolda has agreed to help us out," she replies.

"What about Jabberwock and the rest of the Division?" Naga asks.

"They're busy guarding the castle in the Demon World," she replies. "However, they've agreed to help out as much as they can." Right then, Agiel turns to Graphel and Naga. "Will you two help us out in defeating the Kagirinai Kumori?" she asks.

Graphel smirks. "Well of course," he replies. "We'll help you kick their asses!"

Naga nods. "It'll be our honour to help," he says. "Especially if we have to defend Beelze-sama as well."

"You can also count me in as well!" We turn to the sound of the voice, and to my surprise, we see my dad standing in front of the path.

"Who are you?" Agiel asks.

"I'm Tanaka Tomohiro, Yumi's father and Elsa's contract holder," Dad says. He removes his glove to reveal a seal on his right hand. "And here's the symbol of my contract with her. She may have died, but some of her power is still in me." He smirks. "And I won't let any harm come to my daughter as well."

Agiel smiles slightly. "Thank you, Tomohiro-san."

I smile. We really do have a lot of allies with us. And now that my dad's involved, we can all take on the Kagirinai Kumori together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's Chapter 16! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16- When an Innocent Date Turns into Chaos<strong>

"You seem to be in a really good mood today, Yumi," Hilda comments casually in class. "Usually, you're never this… jovial."

I blush slightly in embarrassment. "What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, you're acting like Agiel when she and Furuichi had started dating," she says.

My eyes widen in surprise. "Agiel and Furuichi got together?" I ask in surprise. "That's so sweet!"

"That's not what I was asking, Yumi," Hilda tells me. "Tell me, why so joyful today?"

I shake my head, trying to end the conversation. Agiel sees my shyness and grins mischievously. "She's acting like this because Heca-chan asked her out last night on a date. They're going out tonight on their first official date as a couple," she says.

"Agiel!" I protest, my face flushing bright red. "What was that for?!"

Hilda's eyes widen in surprise. "Hecadoth, a Pillar General, asking a girl out?" she asks incredulously. "I never thought that someone like him would show any interest in dating and romance." A small smile crosses her face. "Well, I'm happy for you, Yumi," she says.

I glance back discreetly towards Hecadoth, who's busy reading the novel _Battle Royale_, a book which he's taken a real liking to. He glances up and our eyes meet. He then gives me a small smile, which I return back to him. Agiel giggles at this. "You really mean a lot to him, you know, Yumi-chan?" she tells me, smiling playfully at me.

I turn to face her. "What about you and Furuichi? How'd the two of you get together?" I ask.

She blushes slightly. "Well, it was while you were training in the Demon World," she starts. "Furuichi and I were at the local waterpark, because his mom encouraged us to go there. She was probably trying to set the both of us up, but whatever. My bathing suit was a pink bikini, and I was standing at ankle-level in the wave pool, talking to Aoi-chan, who happened to be there with the Red Tails. Right then, Furuichi came up to me and suggested that we go deeper into the water. He even started pulling me by the wrist until we were around chest-deep. I was confused, but when I tried to ask him what's wrong, he suddenly pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around my waist."

I giggle at that. "How sweet…" I comment. "What was the reason?"

"Turns out, there were some lecherous human men staring at me in the bikini as if I was no more than a piece of meat," she replies. "Furuichi was incredibly bothered by that. According to him, majority of them left after he had pulled me close to him, showing them that I was already taken. They just glared at him and left."

"Wow…" I say. "Then what happened?"

Agiel blushes even more. "At home, he apologized for acting weird, and explained his intentions," she says. "Then, he told me that… he liked me. More than a friend, though. He told me that I mean a lot to him, and I listened to his sweet explanations, but then I cut him off with a kiss when he started rambling."

"Awww…" I coo. "That's so cute!"

The day goes by pretty fast, and before I know it, it's time to go home. When I arrive home, I find the clothes that I've picked out for our date tonight: a short-sleeved blue dress with black flats and a beige-coloured cardigan. When Dad sees me, he smiles. "You look very nice, Yumi," he tells me, giving me a small kiss on my forehead.

I smile at him. "You're not too concerned about me dating a Pillar General?" I ask.

"I just want you two to be safe tonight," he tells me. "I'm happy for you, no doubt. But please, be careful."

I nod. "Okay."

Right then, we hear a knock at the door. When I open the door, I see Hecadoth standing in the doorway, wearing his Pillar uniform. I smile at him. "Hi, Hecadoth," I greet.

"Good evening, Yumi," he greets. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I say. "Okay, Dad, I'll see you soon!"

"Have fun and be safe!" he calls back.

Hecadoth and I walk down the streets, holding hands in a comfortable silence. Hecadoth glances down at my neck. "You know, I've never noticed that pendant on you before," he comments. "It looks very nice."

I gently touch the rose-gold butterfly pendant that's around my neck. "This is my mom's," I say. "It was a wedding anniversary gift that my dad got for her."

"Is that so?" Hecadoth smiles slightly. "It looks very nice around your neck."

We eventually arrive by the river and we watch the moon shine down on the water. A part of me still wants to know why he decided to ask me out on a date tonight. "Hecadoth, what made you decide to ask me out tonight?" I ask.

He turns to look at me. "I just wanted to tell you how far you've come," he tells me. He brushes a strand of hair away from my face, gently caressing my cheek. "Yumi, you've come such a long way from when I first met you."

I feel my face heating up as he starts to speak. "When you first came here, you were hesitant, shy, and somewhat reluctant to talk to others and make friends. You were like a caterpillar, still holed up in its chrysalis, too shy to break free and transform into a butterfly." He takes my hand. "However, as the days went by in our training, you slowly started to open up and become more friendly, almost like you were breaking down your walls. Now, however, you've finally transformed into a butterfly, and you're not afraid to spread your wings and fly now."

I smile up at him. "Hecadoth…"

He smiles back at me. "Yumi, there's a lot I like about you," he starts. "Your attitude, your determination, your courage, and your strength. But, what I like the most about you are your little quirks. You're so blunt and no-nonsense that it's almost amusing, yet you're rather maternal."

I rest my head on his shoulder. "There's a lot that I like about you too, Hecadoth," I start. "You may be aggressive and ruthless when fighting, but when you're not fighting, you're a great person to be around. You fight for those whom you care about, even if it may cost you your life." I tilt my head up to meet his eyes, our foreheads pressing against each other's. "I'm glad to have met you, Hecadoth. I really am."

"As am I," he says.

We smile at each other before closing the distance between us with a sweet kiss, our eyes closing simultaneously. As we kiss, my hands wrap around his neck and he places one hand on my face and wraps his other arm around my waist. The kiss is slow, sweet, and gentle, and I inhale his surprisingly intoxicating scent of musk and pine. At this point, I don't want this moment to end at all.

Hecadoth pulls away and again, I feel the same sensation I had felt when he had kissed me for the first time. My heart flutters repeatedly in my chest, and my mind is fuzzy and the butterflies in my stomach flutter harder. He chuckles slightly. "You smell very fragrant," he tells me, burying his face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my perfume. "What perfume are you wearing?"

I blush. "It's called Black Raspberry Vanilla," I murmur.

"It suits you," he whispers into my ear.

Right now, the moment just seems perfect. Unfortunately, the perfection in the moment is destroyed instantly as I feel a poking, sharp pain in the side of my neck. Hecadoth looks in surprise before his eyes widen in shock. "Yumi!" he exclaims, pulling a dart out.

However, I already feel my vision blurring slightly, and I fall forward, collapsing into his arms. Hecadoth holds onto me carefully, and through my blurred vision, I see a tranquilizer dart strike him in the neck. He winces in pain before he too starts to lose consciousness. "What's… What's going on…?" I mumble.

Eventually, the both of us lose consciousness, and we both collapse onto the ground as everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's Chapter 17 as well! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17- Captured Spy<strong>

My eyes flutter open as I regain consciousness. As my mind starts to register my surroundings, I suddenly feel a cold, hard feeling, making me realize that I'm lying on the ground. I feel cold shackles on my wrists, chaining my hands behind my back. I look around me and I notice that I'm in a small storage room inside a warehouse. An abandoned one, that is, judging by the way it looks.

"How did I…" I trail off. Right then, it hits me. Hecadoth and I were tranquilized and captured! But where's Hecadoth?

I suddenly see another unconscious figure lying in the corner. However, it's not Hecadoth. Instead, it's a Demon Maidservant with long brown hair in a braid, wearing a long-sleeved black goth-lolita maid uniform with a white frilly apron and a white frilly headpiece. Her hands have been shackled and are in front of her and she's fortunately still breathing.

Suddenly, the door opens. I turn and see Azazel standing in the doorway. "Good, you're awake, Konketsuji," he sneers.

I glare at him. "Azazel!" I snarl. "Where's Hecadoth?!"

"Relax, he's in a different room. But he'll be coming here soon," he mocks. The sneer suddenly turns into a glare. "I can't believe a Pillar General like him could love a whore like you!"

I laugh sardonically. "I can't believe it," I scold defiantly. "Why am I being called the filth when you're the ones who torture and murder others for pleasure?!" Suddenly, I feel his hand strike me across my face and I gasp in pain.

"Shut up, you little brat," he snarls. A sadistic grin crosses his face. "Oh, it's gonna be a lot of fun to torture you, you know?" he drawls. "Especially since we're gonna force the Pillar General to watch!"

My eyes widen in horror. "What?!" I nearly shout. "No!"

"Yes!" he declares. "His face will be priceless as we torture the girl he loves in front of his eyes! But it'll be even better when we kill you in front of him! We'll bring him in here and force him to watch as we torture you physically, psychologically, and emotionally! And then, once we kill you, we'll torture him until he's pleading with us to kill him too!"

I feel my eyes become wet with tears as I glare at him. "You… You bastard!" I choke out.

Azazel simply smirks. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and get some torture devices." He turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

As the door closes, I feel the first tear fall down my face. _No… he can't do this! _As the first sob escapes from my mouth, I hear the sound of some movement. I turn to the corner and to my surprise, I see the Demon Maidservant wake up. However, her bangs completely hide her eyes.

"I'm a coward…" she chides herself, sounding sad.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I'm a coward. For living with those sons of bitches, for being their servant as they torture and murder innocent people, making their beds, doing their laundry…" she says. A rueful smile crosses her face. "I heard what they're going to do to you, Tanaka Yumi-san."

My eyes widen in shock as more tears fall down my face. "Eh? How do you know me?" I ask.

"They were going on and on about killing you," she says. "And it's only because you're a Konketsuji." I can almost sense her glaring at the ground. "Those kind of people make me ashamed to be a demon." She gives me a reassuring smile. "My name is Ariadne. Please, don't cry."

For some reason, I feel a strange feeling upon meeting this maidservant. It's as if I've known her my entire life. Even then, this comforting feeling is rather nice. If I am about to die, then I might as well have some comfort.

"Ariadne… do you know a lullaby?" I ask hesitantly.

She looks surprised, but a small smile crosses her face. "I know only one. But I forgot the words," she says.

"I don't care. I want to hear it," I tell her.

Ariadne nods. Right then, she starts to softly hum a gentle melody. One that's comforting and soothing, giving me some warmth and hope. And for a moment, even though it's clear I'm going to die, I feel at peace.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Agiel)<strong>_

"This is where they are?" I ask, looking at Tomohiro-san.

We had just heard from Tomohiro-san that both Yumi-chan and Heca-chan have been captured by the Kagirinai Kumori, and that they're in the abandoned warehouse by the shipyard. Now, Furuichi and I have gotten Graphel, Naga, Izuma, Oga, Hilda, Beelze-sama, Aoi-chan, Tojo, Yolda, and Lamia to come with us to help save them.

"The nerve of those bastards…" Tojo growls.

"What's the strategy?" Furuichi asks.

Naga turns to face us. "Tomohiro-san, you come with Graphel and me. We'll go get Hecadoth and Tanaka back," he says. "Furuichi and Agiel, you can come with us as well." He then turns to the others. "You go and ambush the Kagirinai Kumori. But be careful."

"We'll help out too." We turn and to our surprise, we see Jabberwock and the rest of the Pillar Division with him.

"Leader!" I exclaim. "What are you doing here?"

Laymia smiles. "I pushed him to help out," she says. "I do owe Hecadoth for saving my life two years ago, and I'll be damned if I let him die."

Jabberwock looks out at the warehouse. "I can sense them," he says. "Be on your guard, all of you." He turns to face his army. "Listen up everyone! We're now at war with our mortal enemies, so do not hold back! I will not accept any defeat!" he commands.

"Yeah!" they all roar out. I smile and hold out my fist. Everyone else mimics the action as the adrenaline rushes among us.

"Let's do this!" I yell. Everyone yells out in agreement.

And with that, we run towards the warehouse, ready to kick some Kumori ass.


	18. Chapter 18

**I apologize for the confusion in the last chapter, Devlin Dracul! That was an older file, and I think I missed out on editing that part, but I've changed it now. His main motive is still concerning Laymia though. Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18- Escape<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

The door opens after a while. I lift my head up and I see Azazel pushing a handcuffed Hecadoth into the room. "Get in here!" he commands roughly, pushing him to the ground. When I get a closer look at him, I see a stream of blood at the corner of his mouth as well as some cuts on his face.

"Hecadoth…" I whisper in despair.

"I never thought a Pillar General like you could fall for a girl like her. You're leagues above her. Why'd you choose her?" Azazel taunts. He then notices Hecadoth looking at Ariadne. "Why are you looking at her? She's just a woman."

"That's what you always thought," she suddenly retorts at him. "That's how I was able to get away with it."

"You shut up!" Azazel roars at her. He then sneers at us. "Now, let's start this." He turns away and starts talking about the different methods he's going to use to torture me. Hecadoth and I turn away, unable to hear this. Right then, we suddenly see Ariadne silently pull a tiny knife from the folds of her apron and stick the blade into the keyhole. My eyes widen in surprise as she starts twisting it in an attempt to pick the lock.

Upon seeing us looking at her, she presses her finger to her lips before successfully undoing the shackles. She then quietly crawls over to us and picks the locks on our shackles with the small blade, successfully undoing them. We stare in surprise at her but before I can thank her, she walks up to Azazel, whose back is still turned to us.

"And then, by the time I get to this one, you'll be in tears and pleading, and that's when-Aaahh!" he suddenly shouts in pain as Ariadne suddenly plunges the small knife into the back of his shoulder. He turns in both surprise and anger. "You little-" He's cut off when she drives the blade into his palm, causing him to let out another shout of pain.

I watch in shock as she grabs the collar of his shirt, holding the knife to the corner of his mouth, seething at him. "I'm not some old man! Or a wounded prisoner! Motherfucker! Don't you dare hurt the girl! You won't be the first pig I've gutted!" she snarls in rage, slashing the corner of his mouth, causing him to howl in pain and stumble towards the door, glaring at us.

"You little bitch!" he snarls, clutching his cheek as blood seeps from the wounds. "You'll definitely pay for that! I swear you will!" He runs out just as the maidservant disappears.

Hecadoth and I stare in surprise as we get up. "Who was that?" he asks, helping me up.

"Her name's Ariadne," I explain. "She was a Demon Maidservant who was also a spy."

"Yumi!" We turn to the door and we see Dad, Furuichi, Lamia, Agiel, Graphel, and Naga!

"Guys!" I exclaim, relieved.

"Yumi, are you okay?" Dad asks. I throw my arms around him in a hug, so relieved to be safe.

"Dad… I was so scared…" I tell him, my voice choking up.

"It's okay, Yumi," he consoles me. "You're safe now."

"Now let's go catch up to the others," Lamia says. "They're all fighting outside."

We all run out of the storage room towards the exit of the warehouse. Fortunately, the exit is a large overhead door, which is rolled open, allowing us to see the fight outside in the shipyard. However, before we can run outside, we hear a voice snarl, "You're not going anywhere!"

We turn around and see Azazel holding his sword, a bandage on his cheek, shoulder, and hand, glaring at us. "You're not getting away!"

To my surprise, Hecadoth steps in front of us. "I'll take care of this bastard," he says. "You guys, go ahead."

"No. We'll help you out, Hecadoth," Naga declares.

"Agreed. We'll all take him down!" Furuichi adds.

Hecadoth shakes his head. "No, you all go ahead." He points his spear at Azazel, tendrils of demonic energy surrounding the tip. "This is my fight. I'm gonna make this guy pay for even attempting to hurt both you and Laymia."

We all look at him in surprise before Naga gives him a small smile. "Very well," he says. "You'd better give him a thorough beating."

I smile at Hecadoth. "Good luck," I wish. "And don't go dying on me."

He smiles back at me. "I wouldn't dream of it," he says. "Now go!"

The rest of us run out of the warehouse to join the battle with the others, leaving Hecadoth behind to settle the score with Azazel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's Chapter 19! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19- Settling the Score<strong>

_**(Hecadoth)**_

I point my spear at Azazel, glaring at him. I've been looking forward to making him pay for everything he has done, not only to me, but to the families of all his victims. I won't hesitate to make him pay because he deserves to pay the price for what he has done.

Azazel smirks at me. "You're merely motivated by the fact that I tried to harm a woman," he taunts. "Pathetic. You're trying to make up for the fact that you stabbed a maidservant." I grit my teeth and continue glaring at him. _I shouldn't pay attention to his taunts. They're meant to anger me and make me lose control of my emotions, which he will use to his advantage._

"You should pay attention to your current opponent," I retort.

"Oh? What's with this sudden change in attitude?" Azazel asks, raising an eyebrow.

I glare at him. Right then, I point my spear and lunge at him. "Shut up and fight me, bastard!" I growl, kicking him in the chin. He's sent flying back, but he manages to regain his footing before he crashes into a stack of various shipping containers.

He gets up, wiping the corner of his mouth as he glares at me. "Don't forget about how badly I wiped the floor with you, Pillar General," he snarls, raising his sword.

I will my powers to surround me as he runs towards me. "Well then… the tables have turned!" I shout, punching him in the gut, sending him crashing through the wall of the warehouse and flying straight outside into the shipyard in the middle of the fight outside. Right now, a heavy rainstorm is happening outside, but it doesn't seem to distract anyone from the fight.

I walk through the hole in the wall, glaring at him as the rain hits me, slowly soaking me. "Get up, Azazel," I command. "I'm not done yet." My powers surround me as I glare at him. "I'll make sure you pay dearly for trying to hurt Laymia."

As I lunge towards him with my spear, I suddenly see him grab Hildegarde with a tendril of black energy and hold her in front of him. Everyone stops and watches in shock as he holds out Beelze-sama's maidservant in front of him as a shield. My eyes widen in shock and I force myself to stop, my spear only inches away from her abdomen. The nerve of him… that bastard…

"Hilda!" Beelze-sama's contract holder exclaims.

"Hilda-neesama!" Lamia cries out.

"That's not fair!" Yolda shouts.

Hildegarde looks at me in shock, while Azazel sneers at me. "What's the matter, Pillar General?" he taunts. "You're too afraid to stab the Demon Maidservant? Don't you forget, this is the exact same maidservant you nearly killed."

My eyes narrow in anger. "I only did that because I was blinded by my loyalty to Lord En-sama," I snarl. "You dare pull another person in front of yourself as a shield?! You disgust me!" I shout. I quickly use a tendril of energy to punch him in the face, causing him to release her.

It seems like everyone's watching as the two of us fight viciously to the end. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yumi watching me with concern and hope, and in that instant, it seems like all my strength comes back to me. Now, I start to fight back more viciously, throwing punches at him, each one harder than the last.

Azazel smirks as he blocks my attacks. "Suddenly, you're becoming stronger," he says. "Don't tell me it's that girl who is motivating you. I thought it would be Laymia that's-" At this point, I've had enough of this torment from him. I send a punch to his face, shattering the bones in his nose. He stares at me in shock as blood gushes from his nose.

"How dare you…" I seethe. "You dare to call Yumi filth?! You're the filth here!" I roar, sending an uppercut punch on his jaw. "You make me sick, to think that you're a demon like me! You take an innocent person and use them as a shield to defend yourself from my attack, you abduct, torture, and murder several innocent people, you even threatened to end Yumi's life in a slow and painful manner… and you dare to call her filth?!"

Right then, I punch him in the gut, sending him flying back into a crane. He stands up slowly as I ready my spear for the next attack. I walk towards him, glaring in rage. "Yumi isn't filth. No, she is far from that," I say, my voice low. "You call yourself a demon?! You're far from a real demon! You dare try and use someone else as a shield?! Pathetic! I would never stoop to such an act, unlike you! You're the real filth!"

"Whoa…" I hear Furuichi trail off.

"I've never seen Heca-chan becoming this angry before," Agiel says in shock.

To my surprise, Azazel simply smirks as he stands up. "Man, Laymia really does mean something to you, hm?" he taunts. "And she's quite a beauty as well."

"Don't talk about her like that, you son of a bitch!" I snarl, lunging at him. He suddenly kicks me to the ground, sneering at me in a taunting manner as he walks up to me.

"You wanna know something?" he jeers. "I was planning to do so much more to Laymia before killing her. She was so vulnerable, especially since I had her daughter hostage!"

I grit my teeth as I stand up, glaring at him. "What… were you planning to do to Laymia?" I growl.

Azazel laughs sadistically. "I had told her, 'cooperate, or your daughter dies!' But the useless doctor rescued the brat, but even then, it wasn't enough to stop me."

Much to my disgust, he licks his lips and I suddenly see him giving Laymia a lecherous look. Laymia glares, shuddering in revulsion. I glare at him, feeling the anger rising in me again. "Oi, don't you dare look at her like that!"

Azazel smirks in a taunting manner. "I had told her to cooperate. Needless to say, she was very… uncooperative, and she even got rather violent. So… I decided to rape her."

My eyes widen in shock and horror and Lamia looks horrified. "Mom..." Lamia whispers in shock.

Even Furuichi and the Pillar Division are appalled. This bastard… raped Laymia?! "You… You _raped _her?!" I shout in disbelief and anger.

"Don't be silly," he waves me off casually. "I merely started groping her. I barely even got started when she got violent and I decided to kill her." He leers at Laymia, who looks utterly humiliated and horrified. "Don't you remember, bitch?! Remember how I touched you and kissed you, how you were screaming at me to stop, how you bit my hand?! You were enjoying it! You were writhing against me, even though you were screaming at me to stop! And I was barely even-" I cut off his gloating with a punch to his face.

"You fucker!" I snarl in rage. "Don't you dare gloat about this or I'll show you the pits of hell!" Right then, I start giving him a beating of a lifetime. Threatening to kill Laymia, my mentor and a motherly figure to me, is one thing, but nearly raping her and gloating about it two years later, in front of her own daughter even? That's crossing the line. No wonder she's never been the same!

"It's bastards like you that really sicken me," I growl in anger through heavy punches. "The ones who get off of raping and assaulting others and gloating about it? That's the type I absolutely fucking hate." Right then, in true fury, I slam my foot down on his crotch, causing him to let out a howl of pain. "Now you won't be able to get into a woman's pants anymore! How does it feel, huh?!" I snarl.

Azazel glares at me. "Bastard!" Suddenly, I see his leg shoot upwards, kicking me in the chin, sending me flying back. As I hit the ground, I feel the taste of blood in my mouth.

Wiping my mouth, I stand up and ready my spear as Azazel gets up. He holds his sword out at me, sneering at me. "This is it, Pillar General!" he declares. "It's time to end this! Now die!"

Azazel lunges at me, but I'm ready for it. Glaring coldly at him, I hold out my spear and thrust it through his stomach. I watch emotionlessly as Azazel's eyes widen in shock and blood spills from his mouth. "Sorry, but that won't happen," I tell him coldly. "You're the one that'll die."

"You… son of a…" he chokes out as he falls from my spear. The words die on his lips as he falls down to the ground, blood spilling from the wound. I take that moment to stand over him, glaring at him as the life drains from him.

"This is for Laymia," I tell him. "This is also for the torture you had planned out for Yumi, and for the many victims who died unfairly at your hands." I turn and walk away from his now lifeless body, ignoring the cold rain soaking me.

Everyone is staring in shock at the scene. "He-Hecadoth…" Yumi whispers. Her brown hair is now wet from the rain, with a few strands clinging to her face, and her dress is also soaked. In fact, everyone is now soaked from the rain.

Naga looks shocked. "I've… I've never seen Hecadoth become this violent or protective or anyone before. Something's clearly changed. Could it be that… Tanaka-san has somehow changed him?"

Before anyone can even react, we suddenly hear a deep, loud, booming voice. "That's enough. It's time to put an end to this nonsense."

Right then, as a bolt of lightning strikes, a large figure materializes on a stack of freight containers. We all watch in shock as the figure finishes materializing. On the top of the freight containers is a tall, muscled male demon. The demon has pale skin and shoulder-length black hair. His onyx eyes are cruel and sadistic, and he has a twisted grin on his face. He wears a black vest and brown pants, and in his hand is a vicious sword.

Our eyes widen in shock and horror. "Who… Who is that?!" Izuma asks in shock.

Hildegarde gasps in realization. "No… don't tell me…"

Jabberwock narrows his eyes in anger. "That's the leader of the Kagirinai Kumori…" he seethes.

The demon smirks. "That's right," he gloats. "My name is Caligula, son of Diabolos."


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's Chapter 20! Enjoy! And to Devlin Dracul, yes, I got the name Caligula from the Roman Emperor.**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20- Father and Daughter vs. Caligula<strong>

_**(Yumi)**_

The entirety of the Pillar Division look shocked when this Caligula says that he is the son of Diabolos, the former leader. "Wait… but you moved to a different part of the Demon World!" Agiel exclaims in shock.

Caligula smirks. "That's what everyone thought as well," he says as he jumps from the freight containers onto the ground. "But I'm back now." He stops in front of Hecadoth, sneering at him. "Looks like the Pillar General finally got his revenge for Laymia."

Hecadoth glares icily at him, getting into an offensive stance. "And what of it?" he asks. "Azazel tried to rape her, so I was settling the score."

"Wait!" I call. The two of them turn to look at me. I take a deep breath before looking Caligula in the eye. "I'm the one he's after. Let me fight him."

Caligula glares scornfully at me. "The Konketsuji girl. Tanaka Yumi," he says. "We finally meet at last."

Hecadoth looks at me in shock. "Yumi, what're you saying?" he asks. "This guy's dangerous! You'll surely be killed!"

I shake my head. "This is my fight. It's like how you settled the score with Azazel and got revenge for Laymia, Hecadoth," I say, glaring at Caligula. "This bastard is the one who killed my mother, so I'm gonna settle the score with him."

Hecadoth stares at me in surprise for a moment before giving me a small smirk. "Very well then," he says. "Good luck. Don't you die on me as well."

"Take care, Yumi," Dad tells me.

"You'd better beat him," Jabberwock orders. "He deserves it for attempting to kill off the Pillar Division."

I nod before stepping up to face him, taking my fan out and getting into a fighting stance, tendrils of demonic energy surrounding my fan. Caligula holds his sword out at me, black tendrils surrounding the blade of his sword. "I'll end it all right here by finishing off this weakling of Elsa's child," he says.

I frown at him. "Don't underestimate me, Caligula!" I say, my voice suddenly becoming cold and stern. "I'm not who I was back then. That helpless little girl is gone now." Right then, I lunge at him. "Because of you, I'm not the same anymore!"

I raise my fist and strike him across the face, making him lose his footing slightly. He quickly regains his footing and glares at me. "Who the hell do you think you're messing with, woman?!" Caligula demands. "If you're smart, then you'll give up before I kill you!"

As I prepare to send a kick at his chin, he suddenly grabs my ankle and throws me away. However, I quickly land on the side of the freight container, remembering Hecadoth's words of advice. When I look at Hecadoth, I see that he's giving me a knowing smirk. I smile gratefully at him before launching myself off the freight container.

Caligula's eyes widen in surprise at my sudden strength. "So you really have trained with Hecadoth, haven't you?" he sneers. "How interesting… you're now as strong as a pure-blood."

I glare at him, ignoring the rain hitting my skin. "Do you guys always like to taunt your enemies when fighting?" I ask. "Because it gets pretty damn boring to listen to the same old things!"

Tendrils of demonic energy surround the fan and I jump up, bringing my fan down on his face. However, before it can meet his face, I suddenly see his hands grab my fan. My eyes widen in shock as he smirks at me. "Foolish girl," he sneers.

Suddenly, I find myself being thrown forcefully onto the ground. I skid upon impact and I land a few feet away from a stack of cargo. The metallic taste of blood fills my mouth and I spit out some blood onto the ground, glaring at Caligula the whole time. "Weaklings like you should know your place in this world!" he snarls. "Did you really think that you, a better-than-average Konketsuji, could take on a pure-blood demon?"

"Oh no you don't!" Suddenly, Dad jumps in front of me. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter!" he shouts, glaring furiously at him.

I become panicky. "Dad, don't!" I protest.

"No. I've already lost Elsa, and I'm not going to lose you either, Yumi," Dad tells me, holding his fist up.

Caligula glares at him. "So, you're the contractor of the Demon Maidservant, aren't you?" he says scornfully. "Disgusting. It's a shame she wasted herself on human trash like you."

Dad narrows his eyes. "How dare you talk about Elsa like that…" he seethes. "You killed her fourteen years ago!"

"And what of it?" Caligula counters. "She was a whore who refused to make the right choice!" He aims a punch at Dad, who simply grabs his fist.

"Elsa was never a whore!" Dad snarls, throwing him back. "She simply didn't want to serve a monster like you because you've murdered your previous maidservants! She ran away for her own safety!"

My eyes widen in shock. "Wait… what?" I ask. "Mom was… serving this bastard?!"

Caligula sneers. "Elsa was supposed to be my Demon Maidservant, the one who was supposed to serve me," he says. "However, she ran away into the Human World to be with her contractor!"

I stare in disbelief and shock at him. Caligula murdered my mom because she simply refused to serve him?! I slowly stand up, glaring at him. "You sicken me," I seethe. "Dad and I are the ones being called filth, when you murdered my mom because she wanted to be safe?!"

"If I can't have Elsa, then no one can!" he roars, aiming his sword at me as he runs towards me. I kick him in the gut, sending him flying a few steps back. "She could've served me and have everything she ever wanted. But she threw it all away for a mere human! Even worse, my father refused to negotiate with her parents! He let her go!"

Dad and I glare at him. "You're the worst person I've ever met," Dad snarls. "You corrupted an organization that was meant to be loyal to the Great Demon Lord, you murder innocent people, and you dare call both my daughter and myself filth!"

Caligula simply smirks. "You want to know something, contractor?" he taunts. "Two years after you and Elsa married, I had heard that the two of you had a daughter. However, my father refused to let me go after you to complete my revenge. He told me to smarten up. But guess what?" He grins sadistically. "I… _corrected _him."

My eyes widen in horror and everyone looks at him with various different expressions. Oga, Lamia, Yolda, Hilda-san, and Tojo look shocked. Izuma, Furuichi, and Agiel look horrified. Graphel, Naga, Hecadoth, Jabberwock, and the rest of the Pillar Division look both stunned and disgusted. "You… You murdered your own father?!" I ask, horrified. _This guy… he's a real monster!_

"You're the worst of the worst!" Jabberwock snarls. "Murdering your own father and taking over his own elite force?!"

"So you're the one behind the murder of Diabolos…" Naga says in disgust.

Caligula looks unfazed. "I only did it for revenge," he gloats. "It was fun, you know? In order to lure Elsa back to the Demon World, I forged a letter from her parents, stating that there was something important that needed to be discussed, and she took the bait. However, the moment she arrived in the Demon World, I had my new assassins capture her and torture her for several days."

I glare bloody murder at him, my blood boiling in rage. This guy's truly a monster!

Hecadoth glares in anger at him. "And here I thought that Azazel was a monster…" he seethes. "You're truly a sick son of a bitch!"

Caligula smirks. "I was merely teaching her a lesson," he states. "She brought it upon herself the moment she fell in love with her contractor. It's her fault that it had to be like this."

My eyes narrow in rage, and I feel the energy flowing through me. "If you blame her one more time… I will rip your tongue out!" I roar in anger. "You never valued or respected my mom! She wanted to be safe with my dad rather than dying at your hands!" I run towards him, unsheathing the dagger and raising it up. However, he simply grabs my wrist and uses my own hand to stab my calf.

I cry out in pain as Caligula kicks me to the ground. He stalks towards me, raising his sword. "How fun…" he drawls, smirking sadistically. "I get to kill Elsa's daughter tonight."

However, before he can bring his sword down, we all suddenly hear a woman's voice. "Get away from her you son of a bitch!" the voice snarls in rage.

We all turn to the source of the voice, which is from on top of some freight containers. To our shock, we see Ariadne!

Caligula sneers. "Hmph. Ariadne," he drawls.

"No. I'm not Ariadne." Suddenly, she moves her bangs away from her eyes, revealing dark amber eyes burning in a cold rage. My eyes widen in shock upon seeing her face. No wonder she felt so familiar! This… This is Mom!

"Elsa?!" Dad nearly shouts.

Tears fill my eyes. "Mom…" I trail off.

Mom… she was alive all this time!


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21- Mama Bear<strong>

We all stare in shock at Mom as she stands on the freight containers, her hair blowing in the wind and her body becoming soaked in the rain. She looks as pretty as ever but right now, she looks really, really angry. Right then, she summons a rapier and jumps down from the freight containers, walking up to a stunned Caligula.

"You're… You're alive?!" he demands. "How the hell are you still alive?! I stabbed you, didn't I?!"

Mom glares coldly at him. "It'll take a lot more than that to kill me, Caligula. You should check to make sure your victims are dead next time," she says. "And you need to do body-checks to make sure there are no transportation devices among them. After dragging me back to my cell, I used a transportation device to escape to the home of Dr. Furcas, who healed my wounds." The wind blows through her hair, making her even more fierce than before. "What you dumped in the Human World was a fake corpse that Dr. Furcas created himself."

I stare in shock. "Mom… I never even knew…" I whisper.

"What?!" Caligula snarls. "How dare you make me look like a fool!"

"Afterwards, I disguised myself to be a maidservant serving you. I couldn't go back to the Human World, otherwise my family would be targeted next! You took so much away from me!" Mom continues, seething with rage. "I refused to serve you for a good reason. You've killed countless other maidservants, and I refuse to end up like them! The maidservant you called Ariadne for fourteen years is actually Elsa, the one you supposedly killed!"

Caligula glares at her. "You little bitch!" he growls. "I'll kill you!"

"No." Mom holds out the rapier, glaring fiercely. "You tried to kill my daughter just now. No one harms my daughter and gets away with it alive!" Demonic energy surrounds her as she points the rapier towards him. "You want me? Come and get me! But I promise you this, you won't get away with hurting my daughter!"

"We'll see about that, bitch!" Caligula snarls in response as he charges towards her, raising his sword and demonic energy surrounding him. Their blades clash and they engage in an intense swordfight, both of them fighting viciously.

I suddenly feel myself being helped onto my feet by Hecadoth. "You okay?" he asks, gently pressing my wound to try and stop the bleeding.

I slowly shake my head. "I… I had no idea that my mom was really alive," I tell him. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"But still… why wait this long for revenge?" Agiel asks.

"So she could have time to plan," Furuichi concludes. "Also, I'm guessing that if she tried to go back to the Human World, they would've found out and come after her again."

We stand and watch the fight between Mom and Caligula. Mom looks fierce and is fighting viciously, almost like how Hilda fights when protecting Baby Beel. "Come on, you coward!" she snarls. At this point, Caligula is having a hard time blocking a lot of the attacks that Mom is directing at him. Suddenly, to my shock, I see a tendril of demonic energy shoot out from Caligula's palm and coil around me before holding me in front of him as a shield.

"Yumi!" Hecadoth shouts in shock.

Mom's eyes widen in shock and she forces herself to stop. I stare at her in shock, her rapier merely inches away from my chest. "Mom…" I whisper.

"Yumi…" she trails off, horrified.

Caligula laughs sadistically. "Did you really think you could beat me, maidservant?!" he taunts. "I know everyone's weaknesses. And it seems that your daughter is your biggest weakness of all..."

"Bastard!" Mom snarls at him. "Let go of her, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Once I know a person's weakness, I can use it against them in a fight!" Caligula declares. Right then, I'm tossed to the side, hitting the ground and skidding a few feet in front of the Pillar Division.

"Yumi!" Mom shouts. She turns and glares at Caligula. "You… You son of a bitch… You'll definitely pay for that!" She raises her rapier to deliver a strike. However, Caligula merely strikes her with a tendril of demonic energy and sends her flying into a stack of cargo.

"Dammit…" she curses as Caligula walks up to her.

"Prepare to die, maidservant," he taunts, raising his sword.

Suddenly, I find myself standing up and willing my powers to surround me. "You stay away from my mother, you bastard…" I snarl, glaring at him. "I've warned people before. Don't fuck with me, or you'll pay the price." A snarl crosses my face. "This is what happens to those who fuck with me."

I charge towards him, limping slightly, raising my dagger. He charges towards me and once again, our blades clash. Right then, I surround myself with the demonic energy and hold my fan out. "This is my finisher," I say, materializing into demonic energy.

I swiftly move behind Caligula and materialize into my physical form again, unfurling my fan with a single tendril of demonic energy circling me. "Moonless Night… Cruel Insanity!" I shout, slashing the fan towards him. Right then, I direct the tendril of demonic energy towards him, coiling it around him and striking him repeatedly before slamming him towards the ground.

When the dust clears, I glare down at his unconscious body. "Don't you dare hurt my family, or I won't hesitate to kill you next time," I order.

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my calf and I let out a cry of pain. My calf wound. I nearly forgot about that. Clutching onto it, I fall down to the ground, my vision going blurry.

"Yumi!" I hear Mom cry out alarm as I feel a pair of strong arms carefully lift me up. And that's the last thing I remember before I black out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the second-last chapter! I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22- Mom<strong>

I slowly open my eyes and look around. _Huh. I'm back home in my bed. _I glance at the clock on my bedside table and the time reads 12:45 pm. "What… happened…?" I whisper to myself, sitting up. "Just how long was I out for?" Right then, I remember the events that happened.

I had defeated Caligula… but I had collapsed from the stab wound in my leg. _Right! _I lift the covers to check on my leg and I see a bandage around the calf. On my bedside table is a glass of water and I absentmindedly take a sip of water, only realizing how dry my mouth was afterwards. I also remember another shocking fact that I had found out. Mom… she was alive this whole time! For fourteen years, we thought she was dead, but no… she was alive!

As happy as I should be, I'm also shocked. Why didn't Mom come back to us all this time? Why did she have to hide and put up with Caligula? I need answers.

Despite how late it is, I climb out of bed and slowly leave my room. I walk downstairs and see Mom and Dad sitting on the sofa. I also see Hecadoth sitting on a chair, a cup of tea in his hands. "Hey," I greet, my voice sounding hoarse.

They look up in surprise but Dad smiles at me. "Yumi!" he sighs in relief. He gets up and hugs me. "How are you feeling?"

I smile wryly. "Like my leg has been shot. What happened to the Kagirinai Kumori?" I ask.

"They've been arrested by the Pillar Division and sent back to the Demon World," Dad tells me. "Alaindelon had helped us get home so that Dr. Furcas could take care of your leg wound."

Hecadoth smiles. "That was pretty damn brave of you, Yumi," he praises. "You know, you and your mother are very much similar. You're both really badass and strong-willed."

I feel my face heat up at the compliment and I avert my eyes. "Th-Thanks..." I murmur. From the corner of my eye, I see Mom smiling in amusement.

"Now, I think I should go back home," he says.

"To Furuichi-kun's house, you mean?" Dad corrects.

A small smile crosses Hecadoth's face. "Yes, but I feel so much at home there that I've started calling it 'home'," he says. "Have a good night." He hugs me and plants a kiss on my forehead before leaving.

Once he leaves, I turn to face Mom. "Mom…" I whisper, walking up to her. "You… You were alive this whole time?"

Tears fill her eyes and she takes my hands. "Yumi…" She suddenly wraps her arms around me. "My baby… I missed you so much…"

I slowly wrap my arms around her in a hug, tears filling my eyes as well. "Mama…" I choke up. "Mama…"

"It was so hard to be away from you," she tells me. "I desperately wanted to go back and be with you, but I couldn't. I didn't want you or your father to die."

Right then, I recall my dream when I saw her getting stabbed. "Weren't you stabbed to death? I dreamt about it," I tell her. "How did-"

"I survive?" she finishes. A wry grin crosses her face. "They're really bad at checking to see if I was really dead." She brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "The stab wound wasn't so fatal and I had a transfer device secretly hidden with me. After being stabbed, I used the device to escape to the home of Dr. Furcas."

"Wouldn't they notice?" I ask. "That you escaped?"

"No," she says. "They dragged me back to my cell. I then used the device to transfer to Dr. Furcas. I told him what happened and he healed the wound. He also created a fake corpse of me, which was put in the cell. They had dumped that in the Human World."

"But why didn't you come back?" I ask.

"Oh sweetie, I really wanted to," Mom continues, looking down. "But Dr. Furcas told me that if they ever found out that I was alive, they would most likely kill you and your father. So he told me to disguise myself as a maidservant sent to serve them. It was the safest option. I styled my hair differently, wore a different uniform, and I even applied makeup so that I looked different."

"And you got away with it… for fourteen years?" I ask, stunned. "How?"

"They're really not that bright," she says, laughing slightly. "And they underestimate women too many times." The smile fades away. "I do hope you can forgive me, Yumi. For fourteen years, I've kept a photo of you when you were three. That was the one thing that kept me from going mad. Seeing you smile... it gave me a reason to live. That one day, I would hopefully see you again."

I smile at her. "I forgive you… Mom," I reassure her. "And thanks for freeing Hecadoth and I." I then wrap my arms around her in another hug. "That was so badass," I tell her.

She laughs. "At that point, I was just incredibly angered that they had the nerve to attempt to torture you," she admits. "And it felt nice to hum a lullaby to you after a long time, you know?" I smile slightly as I remember how she hummed an unknown lullaby to soothe me in that warehouse.

"You've really grown a lot," she tells me, a smile on her face as she moves a strand of my hair away from my face. "You look so lovely."

"She is," Dad agrees, approaching us. "She's really your daughter, Elsa. She's as fiery and fierce as you are."

Mom laughs. "She's very much your daughter as well," she teases. "Just as blunt and no-nonsense like you."

I laugh as Mom hugs me again, with Dad joining the hug as well. After fourteen years, our family is complete once again.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Beelzebub belongs to Ryuuhei Tamura, not me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23- Happy<strong>

"I'm heading out now!" I call out to Mom.

"Have a nice day!" Mom calls back.

It's been a while since we defeated the Kagirinai Kumori and since Mom has returned. Ever since she came back, Mom has been so eager to spend time with me and she just can't seem to get enough of me. Not that I don't like it. I've missed her for fourteen years and I've missed the mother/daughter relationship that is quite crucial for a girl. Not to mention, Dad can't stop spending time with her as well.

"So, how are things going with you, Yumi?" Furuichi asks on the way to school.

"It's going good," I respond.

"How's your mom doing?" Hecadoth asks me.

"She's adjusting pretty well," I say, smiling. "It feels so good to have her back."

Agiel and Hecadoth have decided to continue attending school with permission from Jabberwock. Even though they are from 'Akumano Academy', and the class is still wary of them, they've managed to prove themselves as allies and that with Furuichi as a liaison, they can now trust 'Akumano Academy'.

"Morning everyone!" Agiel greets cheerfully upon entering the class.

Kunieda smiles back in a somewhat friendly manner. "Morning, Agiel," she greets.

I smile at the friendly exchange between them. I turn and to my surprise, I see Hecadoth reading _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. "Ehhh? You're reading _Harry Potter_?" I ask.

Furuichi laughs. "Yeah, he actually took an interest in those books after Agiel was going on and on about how great they were," he says. "He finished three books in one day."

"Wow," I say. "So, what do you think of them?"

"Hm?" Hecadoth looks up. "About this? Well… it's rather interesting. I'm quite impressed with the way this author portrays dark magic and creatures of dark magic. Also, they're dark, emotional, yet humorous all at once." He chuckles slightly. "I must admit, the Human World has some very interesting literature."

"Who's your favourite character?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "I can't really choose a favourite character," he tells me. "Each one, even these 'Death Eaters', are very interesting and complex."

I giggle. "Yeah, even I don't have a favourite," I admit.

"Hey, Yumi," Furuichi calls. "I just have a question."

"Hm?"

"You're from Canada, right?" he asks. "Do you like, know any other languages besides Japanese?"

I nod. "I can speak English as well," I say. "Also, I know a bit of French, Punjabi, and Korean."

"How come?" he asks. "And why Punjabi and Korean?"

"Well, in my previous high school, it was required to learn French, but we could take two additional language courses out of a whole bunch of them," I explain. "So, I chose Punjabi because one of my friends is half-Tamil and half-Punjabi and she was learning Japanese and I wanted to do the same, and I chose Korean because well, why not?" I laugh.

"_Vraiment?_" Hecadoth suddenly asks, speaking in flawless, fluent French. "_Parlez-vous français, Yumi?_"

I feel my face heat up. The way his voice sounds when speaking French… it's so hot!

"Y-Yeah…" I stammer.

Hecadoth chuckles. "_Surpris? Nous des démons ont la capacité à parler et de comprendre toutes langues du monde des humains, y compris tous les dialectes_," he continues.

"Basically, he's saying that we demons are able to understand every language in the Human World," Agiel translates to Furuichi.

"Eh? So Japanese isn't the language of the Demon World?" I ask in surprise. "I always thought it was."

Right then, Saotome-sensei comes in to start the lesson for the day. As usual, it's only myself, Furuichi, Agiel, Kunieda, Hecadoth, and I who pay attention to the lesson. This time, though, I'm a lot more open compared to when I first moved here. A lot of people seem to notice this change as well.

"How are you doing, Yumi?" Kunieda asks me.

I smile. "I'm doing great," I tell her. "You?"

"I'm doing good," she responds.

"You seem a lot different than when you first moved here, Yumi," Hecadoth notices.

"Am I?"

"Yeah, you seem a lot happier now," Furuichi adds.

I smile softly to myself. "You're right," I say. "And I owe it to you and Hecadoth."

Hecadoth looks somewhat surprised. "Why me as well?"

"When I first moved here, I was scared, reluctant, and distant. I didn't want to hurt others or myself, so shutting others out was my best option," I explain. "I was afraid because after mercilessly hurting those girls, I didn't want the same thing to happen again. I wanted to be normal, not a monster."

I smile gratefully at Furuichi. "But Furuichi, you helped me trust others," I admit. "I was reluctant at first, but I can trust you now."

I then smile at Hecadoth. "And you helped me control my powers and help me realize that I'm not really a monster," I tell him. "Because of you, I'm not afraid anymore." I lean over and give him a quick kiss on his cheek, where his tattoo is. "Thank you." I smile at him.

Hecadoth blushes at the action. "Y-You're welcome," he responds, averting his eyes.

The day continues, and I continue to open up more to others. Yes, it is true. Even though I was afraid at the beginning, I'm no longer afraid anymore. Now, I get along with a lot of people in the class and the school. I've recently become good friends with Nanami Shizuka after realizing she works at the same place as me. I've also grown to trust Kunieda and the Red Tails, and even Oga, Hilda and I get along pretty well.

As the day continues, I smile to myself. Looks like this year won't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Translations<span>**

_**Vraiment? **_**_Parlez-vous français, Yumi?_: **_Really? You speak French, Yumi?_

**_Surpris? Nous des démons ont la capacité à parler et de comprendre toutes langues du monde des humains, y compris tous les dialectes_:** _Surprised? We demons have the ability to speak and understand all languages in the Human World as well as all dialects._

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The rewritten sequel will be posted soon, and it will be called "<strong>**子供の子守唄: Kodomo no Komori-uta" (Children's Lullaby). I hope you enjoyed this rewrite of 'Konketsu no Shoujo'!**


End file.
